Reading Nico's Life Story
by candyland7
Summary: Kinda like a reading the books story, but instead of Percy's story getting read it Nico's. It goes from Nico's mom dieing too after the Giant War. There are two OC's one is Tiana Percy's little sister same mom and dad, Ambrosia a daughter of Hermes. There is also myself in the story. This story is rated T for depressing scenes. Pairings Percabeth, Nico/OC, Leo/OC, Jasper, Frazel.
1. Kara

**Me: Hey guys well I decided to do something that has never been done before. It's kinda like a reading the books story but instead of it being Percy's story…its Nico's. It goes throughout his life and the seven plus Nico, Thalia, two of my OC's, and myself and hopefully someone that I asked to be my co-author. I'll tell you if she accepts or not when I find out. We will both have code names.**

**Nico: Great, you get to read about me.**

**Percy: This should be interesting.**

**Hazel: Isn't this an invasion of privacy.**

**Me: Yes, but I don't care. Also here is the order everyone is in from right to left; Nico, Percy and Tiana (OC one), Hazel, Frank, Leo and Ambrosia, Me, Co-author if she agrees, Piper, Annabeth, Jason, and Thalia.**

**Thalia: I finally get to hear Nico's thoughts.**

**Me: Someone do the disclaimer.**

**Jason: Thalia.**

**Thalia: Thanks so much Jase, candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's and herself.**

**3****rd**** person POV**

The seven, Nico, Tiana **(A/N Percy's full sister, 13 years old my OC)**, Thalia, and Ambrosia **(A/N daughter of Hermes, Leo's girlfriend, 15 years old, my OC)** were sitting around a little fire in the middle of the Poseidon Cabin that Leo made. It was snowing outside; the boundaries didn't repel weather anymore.

"What are we going to do?" Thalia asked, "I'm bored!"

Ambrosia pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Will you stop complaining?" she asked, "It's been going on forever."

Tiana crawled on to Percy's lap and got comfortable.

"We can't just sit around the fire all day!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Then what should we do?" Leo asked.

As if on cue a bright light appeared over the fire. Tiana, who was very comfortable on Percy's lap, grudgingly got up and grabbed the paper. Her sea-green eyes widened and she handed it to her brother. Who read it through and sent a look at Nico and then read it aloud.

"Dear demigods and assassin," Percy started before staring at the paper confused," Assassin?"

Tiana paled and raised her hand. Everyone stared at her. She sighed and grabbed a piece of paper. Tiana wrote and 'A' on it. The 'A' started in the middle did a loop, went up, came down, and ended in a small spiral.

"You're Alpha the assassin of Chaos, most powerful being in the universe," Annabeth said.

Tiana nodded and then got back in Percy's lap and signaled for him to continue reading the note.

"You are going to be reading about a certain demigod that is misunderstood. There will be a guest visiting you. There might be one more guest after the first comes. The Fates have decreed that you read about this certain demigod. We swear on the River of Styx this is not a prank. From Hermes and Apollo," Percy read.

"Who will the guest be?" Jason asked.

"That will be me," A voice said.

Immediately all the demigods jumped up, Ambrosia fell of Leo's lap. The girl smiled, she was wearing a sea-green and black shirt, black skinny jeans, black heeled boots, and she had short layered black hair, brown and sea-green eyes. She was pretty tan and around 5 foot 8 inches.

"I come in peace, I'm a demigod like you guys," the girl said.

"Daughter of?" Percy prodded.

"Come on bro."  
Percy glared at her.

"Do you guys want my full title or short?" she asked.

"Short," Leo said before anyone could say anything.

"Karen 'Kara' Smith, daughter of Poseidon legacy of Hades."

"So you're my half-sister," Percy said.

She nodded, "And Nico's."

"Are we going to read or what?" Thalia asked.

"Who is it about?" Nico asked.

"You," Karen said.

Nico chocked, "What?"

"I'll start!"

Kara took the papers from Percy. She started reading.

**Nico was playing with Bianca in the hotel. There was a lady talking to the pale man. The pale man seemed to be talking urgently to the lady, who was wearing all black.**

"Is that your mom and Pluto?" Jason asked.

"Hades," Nico corrected, "and yeah."

"Shut up and let me read," Kara said.

**"****Tag you're it!" Bianca yelled.**

"You were playing tag?" Leo asked.

"I was four!" Nico yelled.

**Nico tried to catch Bianca on his chubby toddler legs. Bianca was much faster than Nico so it was hard.**

Everyone, including Kara, was laughing. Nico blushed and buried his face in Percy's shoulder **(A/N this is not a Perico it is Percabeth. This has brotherly love between Nico and Percy)**.

**The lady kept gesturing towards him and Bianca. This is his mother, Nico realized. Mama and pale man seemed to be arguing.**

"Is this?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded silently.

**Mama went upstairs to get her purse. Nico stopped playing, something was wrong he could feel it. Apparently the pale man could feel it to.**

Nico shivered, Percy feeling his shiver put an arm around Nico.

"Keep reading," he told Kara.

Kara, being the mature girl she was, she stuck her tongue out at her half-brother.

**"****No!" pale man cried out.**

**Suddenly Bianca and Nico were surrounded in a black box of pure energy. Nico reached his hand out to touch it, but Bianca grabbed his hand. She shook her head making her dark brown hair fly everywhere.**

There was silence.

"Where's Bianca now?" Jason asked.

Nico put his head down trying not to cry.

"She's with her father," Kara said.

"Oh," Jason gasped.

**Nico watched as the building exploded. He covered his ears and started crying. Bianca and Nico both watched as their mother's limp body fell to the ground.**

Nico tried not to cry, he didn't even remember his mother until awhile ago. Percy hugged his cousin tightly, well as much as he could do with Tiana on his lap.

**"****Mama?" Nico asked.**

**The pale man lifted her body and Nico watched as his mom's head lolled to the side.**

This time Nico couldn't keep the tears from falling this time. No one said anything, but Kara decided to move next to Nico.

**A girl with dark hair and weird looking clothes appeared. They argued and the girl screamed. The scream was so loud that Nico covered his ears and yet he could still here it. That scream would never leave his head.**

Nico shivered. Karen glanced at him in worry and handed the papers to Percy.

"That it, Percy you read," Kara ordered.

"Bossy," Percy grumbled.

"Are you joining camp?" Ambrosia asked.

"Maybe, I usually live with Hades and my half-sister. She's a daughter of Hades. We're really close, I might be able to get her to come. She's the other guest Apollo and Hermes were talking about," Kara said.

"Really, cool I want to meet her," Nico said looking up.

His voice was a monotone, Nico's eyes were rimmed with red. Everyone glanced at him worriedly.

"Just read," Kara growled.

"Why do girls have to be so bossy," Leo grumbled.

Kara got up and went over to Leo; she unzipped her jacket, took it off, and slapped Leo with her black jacket.

"Say that again, I dare you," She growled.

"You're scary," Leo whimpered.

"Good."  
Kara smiled and sat back down in her actual spot in-between Ambrosia and Piper.

**Me: Well, I hope this was good. I really need to get an answer from her,**

**Ambrosia: Why did I have to fall of Leo when you came in?**

**Me: Leo forgot that you were on his lap so when he got up you fell off.**

**Leo: Sorry Amber.**

**Ambrosia: Don't call me Amber.**

**Leo: Sorry Carmel Cake.**

**Ambrosia: Better.**

**Percy: Carmel Cake?**

**Ambrosia: Don't ask.**

**Percy: Nope, not asking.**

**Me: Someone just ask for reviews.**

**Nico: Please review, then this can get over with faster.**

**Me: Thanks!**


	2. Skye

**Me: Yay! Luvvturtles is my co-author. She is coming into the story!**

**Leo: Whoa, you updated fast.**

**Ambrosia: Don't complain…this is a first.**

**Me: Thanks, the only reason I am updating is because luvvturtles asked me too.**

**Percy: Thank you luvvturtles!**

**Me: Someone do the disclaimer.**

**Thalia: Jason.**

**Jason: Payback I see Thals.**

**Thalia: Yep!  
Jason: candyland7 and luvvturtles own nothing but themselves and candyland7's OC's**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Before Percy could start the shadows thickened next to Kara.

"Skye!" Kara exclaimed.

"Kara!" the girl exclaimed.

The girl was wearing all black, she had short black hair, dark brown eyes, but unlike other children of Hades she was tan. She smiled at Nico and the others.

"Hi, I'm Skye Hale daughter of Hades," she said.

"Great, another person to make fun of me," Nico groaned.

"Don't worry, I'm your sister. I won't make fun of you too much."  
"Great."

"Read Percy," Kara ordered.

"Fine…" Percy said.

**Nico didn't trust the happy bellhop. He was too perky.**

"You don't trust people when they are too perky?" Kara asked.

"Is this?" Percy asked.

"Kinda and yes," Nico said.

**Bianca kept trying to comfort him, but he didn't believe her. Something was not right about this place.**

"Got that right," Annabeth muttered.

**The hotel was called the Lotus Hotel and Casino and Nico didn't like it. There were people here wearing really weird clothing. Some were wearing dresses that went to their ankles and where really poufy.**

Nico shivered slightly at the mention of the hotel. Percy looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

**"****Come on Nico, let's go to our room," Bianca said.**

**"****Bianca, where's Mama?" Nico asked.**

"You remembered?" Percy asked surprised.

"Some things, I knew we had a mom and what she looked like…slightly, but I didn't know she was dead," Nico mumbled.

Percy gave Nico a one armed hug before starting to read again.

**"****Mom…what mom?" Bianca asked.**

"She doesn't remember anything," Nico explained.

"Lady Lethe must have really liked you then," Ambrosia said.

Nico shrugged and both Kara and Skye laughed.

**"****Our Mama…where is she?" Nico asked worried.**

**"****Nico, we only have each other…we don't have a mom," Bianca said kindly.**

**Bianca bent down to Nico's height, which was barely 3 feet. **

"Wow you were short," Skye said.

Nico pouted, "I was four!"

"You're still short," Kara agreed.

"Gah!"

**She gave him a hug and brushed his hair out of his eyes.**

**"****Come on, it's time to go to bed," Bianca said.**

**Bianca took Nico's hand and they went to their room. Bianca tucked Nico in bed.**

"Aww, sister brother moment," Piper cooed.

"Ahhh! Piper's turning into an Aphrodite girl!" Leo exclaimed.

Ambrosia kissed Leo's cheek, "Leo, let Piper be herself."

"Fine…"

**Nico couldn't fall asleep that night. When he finally drifted off…he had a nightmare.**

Everyone glanced at Nico worriedly; he buried his face in his hands.

**There was a big man with a lightning bolt in his hand. He was glowering at Nico. **

**"****I told you to take them to camp sooner," The big man said.**

"Dad!" Thalia and Jason groaned.

Thunder rumbled outside.

**"****I know…but you didn't have to kill them!" the pale man said.**

**"****They were dangerous!" the big man said.  
"Zeus, you can't incinerate everyone you come across!"**

**"****Hades I am the king of the gods. I can do what I want."**

Everyone glared at the sky.

**Hades glowered at Zeus and disappeared in the shadows. The dream changed, this time Nico was at a hotel. He saw himself and Bianca playing and suddenly the building exploded. When the dust cleared he and Bianca were dead on the ground.**

**"****This will happen if you follow the god's rule boy!" a voice said.**

Percy looked at Nico and gave him a hug. Tiana got off of Percy's lap and sat down next to him.

**Nico woke up to Bianca shaking him.**

**"****Nico wake up," Bianca said.**

**Nico sat up shaking. Bianca gave him a tight hug and brushed away his tears. **

"You okay Nic's?" Thalia asked.

Nico nodded in Percy's jacket.

**"****What's wrong Nico?" Bianca asked.**

**He couldn't get the image of Bianca and his dead body's out of his head.**

Nico shuddered; he still couldn't get it out of his head.

"Nico…" Percy started.

"It's fine Percy," Nico said.

Kara and Skye looked at each other and made a silent agreement. Next sad scene they were going to move next to Nico.

"That's it…who is reading next?" Percy asked.

Tiana took the papers.

**(A/N I was going to stop here but it was to short)**

**Nico watched as the Lotus Hotel disappeared in the distance. He was around six now. **

**"****Bianca," Nico started, "Where are we going."**

"I thought you left when you were ten," Percy said.

Nico shook his head, "I was six…Bianca was eight."

**"****A foster home," Bianca hugged her brother, "We will always be together. I promise."  
**Nico looked down, that promise didn't last.

**"****I don't wanna go to a foster home. I wanna be with Mama!" Nico argued.**

**Nico refused to look at his sister. She insisted that their mother left them after Nico was born.**

Percy gave Nico a hug. Kara and Skye got up and sat down next to Nico. Kara gave Nico a hug as well and Skye kissed Nico's cheek. It was totally sisterly.

**Nico didn't believe Bianca.**

**"****Nico, I told you Mom left us when you were born," Bianca sounded exasperated.**

**"****You're lying, I remember Mama! Stop lying to me Bianca!" Nico burst into tears.**

Nico put his head in his hands, at least until Percy gave him a hug. Then he buried his face in Percy's jacket.

"I don't like this," Nico's voice was muffled.

"Just wait until it gets to when you find us," Percy replied.

"Continue reading," Kara whispered.

**"****I'm not lying Nico!"**

**"****Yes you are I have memories of Mama. Remember Bianca, Mama wore black a lot. She was sad all the time!"**

**Bianca seemed to be remembering, but then she shook her head.**

**"****I don't know what you're talking about Nico," she said.**

"She never remembered, until she…" Nico whispered.

Percy tightened his grip on Nico.

**Nico looked out the window with tears streaming down his face. Bianca looked at Nico sadly. She placed her hand on Nico's shoulder, but he shrugged her off. Bianca sighed; she looked at Nico with her dark brown eyes. They held worry, and Nico knew that Bianca thought he was crazy.**

"You are not crazy, you're emo," Thalia said.

"Thanks a lot Thals," Nico's voice was still muffled in Percy's jacket.

"Welcome Nics."

"I think he was being sarcastic Thalia," Skye and Karen said at the same time.

"Jinx!" Kara exclaimed.

"Under roof!" Skye said.

"Styx."

"Are they always like this?" Ambrosia asked.

Nico nodded face still buried.

**"****Nico, look I'm sorry," Bianca took a breath, "But it's the truth. I don't remember the lady you are talking about."**

**Nico didn't say anything for a long time. He didn't understand why Bianca didn't remember their Mama.**

"You two were dipped in the Lethe," Percy explained.

"I know," Nico sighed.

**"****Nico please say something," Bianca begged.**

**"****Bianca…" Nico chocked.**

**"****Nico?"**

**Nico coughed trying to clear his throat.**

"Nico?" Percy asked.

"Umm, I'm kinda chocking," Nico said lifting his head.

**"****Nico!" Bianca explained.**

**Nico had tears running down his face, he was having trouble breathing.**

**"****Nico! Can you drop us off at the hospital?" she asked the cab driver.**

**Cabby shrugged and drove them to the nearest hospital.**

"Kinda chocking," Percy said sarcastically.

"Okay, it's worse than that," Nico sighed.

"No duh."

**Bianca was patting Nico's back, he was coughing even more. When he breathed in it hurt worse than falling off a bike.**

"I've never ridden a bike," Jason said thoughtfully.

"But you have eaten a stapler," Leo laughed.

"You ate a stapler?" Percy asked.

"Ask Thalia," Jason sighed.

**By the time they got to the hospital, Nico was turning slightly blue.**

Everyone looked at Nico in worry.

**He was immediately taken into the ER and a doctor assigned to him. He was immediately out on oxygen and the doctor was talking to Bianca. Nico ended up getting talked to. They asked him questions such as: 'What did you eat today', 'Has this ever happened to you before', and 'Do you know what could have caused this'?**

Everyone looked at each other. Nico had buried his face in Percy again. Tiana stopped reading and looked thoughtful.

"Read Tiana!" Kara eventually said.

Tiana looked startled and started.

**The doctor left and came back rifling through papers. Bianca got up when the doctor walked in.**

**"****I think Nico had an allergic reaction in something he ate…we'll be running some tests on him to find out the allergy," the doctor explained.**

**"****How long will that take?" Bianca asked.**

**"****Not long, just a few minutes."**

**Bianca nodded and the doctor left. Nico looked at Bianca. He was still on oxygen.**

Nico buried his face even more in Percy's jacket. Kara put a hand on Nico's shoulder and Skye leaned her head on Nico.

**The doctor came in with a needle. **

Nico flinched at Percy's side.

**Bianca looked at Nico in worry, she did his best to ignore the look. Nico had always hated needles. They gave him the creeps.**

"Needles?" Piper asked.

Nico nodded.

**Nico tried his best to get away from the doctor but Bianca grabbed his arm. The doctor gently put the needle in his arm and injected the medicine. Nico didn't know what it was but the next thing he knew he was asleep.**

Tiana handed the paper to Hazel. She looked at the next chapter and frowned.

"None of these have chapter names," she said.

"Apollo and Hermes were probably to lazy to do any," Ambrosia guessed.

"Do you think they will join us?" Jason asked.

"No, when they came to get me I asked," Skye said.

"Well, I have to go," Annabeth said, "One of the younger Athena children got sick. I need to take care of her."

"Bye Annabeth," everyone said.

Percy got up and kissed her.

"We should take a break," Frank suggested, "Looks like Nico and Tiana are falling asleep."

Everyone glanced at Nico and Tiana, sure enough they were asleep.

"I'll put Tiana in her bed," Thalia said, "Percy you got Nico?"

"I'll put him in my bed for now, someone get the extra sleeping beds and mattresses. They are in the extra closet. Kara do you know where that is?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I'll get them. Skye do you want to help me?" Karen asked.

Skye and Kara got the mattresses, sleeping bags, and the pillows. They put them down around the fire and they each sat on one. Thalia and Percy joined the others.

"We'll wait to read the next chapter after they wake up," Thalia said.

**Me: You got two chapters in one.**

**Thalia: That's only because the first one was really short.**

**Me: So what. Also thank you so much luvvturtles for agreeing.**

**Percy: Please Review! Ha I beat you Nico.**

**Nico: *wakes up* Wha? *falls back into bed***

**Me: Thanks!**


	3. Duel and More Reading

**Me: I'm back!  
Ambrosia: See told you it was a first.**

**Leo: At least…**

**Me: Leo, don't say anything.**

**Percy: Listen to her, she's scary.**

**Leo:…**

**Me: Good boy, now do the disclaimer.**

**Leo: candyland7 and luvvturtles don't own PJO, they only own Nico's life story, their OC's, and their selves. **

**Ch. 3**

"Okay," Percy said once everyone sat down, "I want to see how good you guys are at dueling the other."

"Umm," Skye said, "I'm not dueling Kara, she has a lot of tricks up her sleeves."

Kara smiles evilly and takes out a mascara tube, causing Skye to flinch. Everyone glanced warily at the tube.

"I'll duel Percy, everything's allowed, but once you surrender or get knocked out the other person wins," Kara said standing up.

"Fine," Percy sighs.

"Skye, I need my makeup kit."

Skye hands her the kit as though she was handling a bomb. Percy glanced at the makeup kit.

"I'm ready," Kara said once she took out all the makeup.

Percy took out Riptide and uncapped the pen, causing the celestial bronze sword to appear. Kara uncapped her lipstick tube and a dagger appeared. Percy charged and Kara slid between his legs, slashing at his knee. Percy jumped up and he narrowly missed getting cut. Kara uncapped her mascara tube and everyone watched as Greek Fire poured out. It transformed into a ball of fire and flew into Kara's palm. Percy looked at the ball nervously.

"Come on, not scared are you?" Kara taunted.

Percy gulped, "What does the rest of your makeup kit do?"

"You'll find out eventually, just don't touch it."

Kara made the Greek Fire coat her dagger. She charged at Percy and did a back flip over Percy, who ducked. Kara landed behind him and stabbed his calf. Pulling out the dagger, she put the Greek Fire back into the mascara tube. She pulled out her blush and out a dab on her finger. Everyone watched, stunned, as Karen's finger came up with green acid. It didn't even harm her. She pulled out her eye shadow and, touching the blue one, a bow appeared. Kara pulled back the string causing an arrow to appear and put the acid on the tip and shot the arrow at Percy. He ducked and the arrow hit the wall. Everyone watched as the acid started to eat the wall. Kara waved her hand and water came out of the fountain and cleaned the acid.

"I surrender," Percy finally said, "I really don't want to know what your cover up does."

"Eh, I have to get close enough to you to do that…and hit skin," Kara shrugged.

"Peasants!" Skye exclaimed, "Sit down!"

"I told you to stop calling people peasants," Kara threw a pillow at Skye.

Skye threw the pillow back. Kara ducked and the pillow hit Nico. He literally fell of the bed because he was startled.

"Ow," Nico complained.

"Sorry Nico, go back to bed," Skye called.

"I don't think he can," Hazel sighed, "That's the first time he has fallen asleep on his own. Usually Tiana has to help."

"Well she's asleep," Percy said.

"Should we wake her up," Kara sounded excited.

"No, do not let her wake anyone up!" Skye exclaimed.

Nico got up and walked over to the group. His black hair was messier than usual and he still looked really sleepy. Percy patted the ground next him. Nico plopped down and leaned his head on Percy's shoulder.

"I'm tired," Nico complained.

"That's not my fault," Percy said.

Nico yawned in response and shut his eyes. Soon he had fallen asleep. Everyone soon followed his example.

**Time Skip to Next Morning**

"Wake up!" Kara exclaimed.

Everyone, but Skye, jerked awake. Kara smiled and put her hand to her lips in a 'keep quiet' motion. She got her makeup kit and grabbed her blush. Kara put her finger in there and pulled out acid.

"This is how you wake up Skye," Kara whispered.

She put a drop on Skye's forehead and Skye woke up screaming. She washed off the acid in the fountain and glared at Kara, which wasn't that scary since there was an acid burn on her forehead.

"So who's reading next?" Kara asked calmly sitting on the water bed mattress.

"I am," Hazel said picking up the papers.

**Nico watched as the doctor talked with Bianca. She looked really confused.**

**"****Bianca?" Nico asked.**

**He was off of oxygen now, after they injected something in his arm. Bianca turned to Nico and gave him a 'one second' gesture.**

"Ugh," Nico mumbled, "I hate that gesture."

**The doctor handed Bianca something and the doctor left. Bianca came over to Nico, still holding the thing.**

**"****Bianca, what is that?" Nico asked.**

"That's what we all want to know," Frank agreed.

"No you don't," Nico said banging his head on his knees.

"Nico stop, you don't have any brain cells to spare," Thalia said.

Nico stopped, but glared at Thalia.

**"****I don't know, but if you have another attack someone has to inject this in your arm," Bianca explained. **

"Is that an EpiPen?" Ambrosia asked.

Nico nodded and buried his face in Kara, who was next to him. Kara looked slightly uncomfortable, but put her arm around Nico and pulled him closer to her.

**"****Also," Bianca added, "You're allergic to fish, and that's what caused the reaction."**

"Fish?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded in Kara's jacket.

"Good, no more fish get killed," Percy said.

Tiana nodded, but stayed on her brother's lap.

**Nico nodded and followed his sister outside. **

**"****You okay Nico?" Bianca asked.**

**"****I'm fine," Nico mumbled.**

"Even I can tell that's a lie," Thalia said.

**Bianca studied her brother's face.**

**"****No you're not, Nico please tell me what's wrong," Bianca begged.**

**Nico shook his head, Bianca would tell him that he's tired or something.**

"Really?" Piper asked.

Nico shrugged, "She's done it before."

**Or even worse, she would deny it. Nico didn't know if Bianca had memory loss or something, but she didn't remember anything before the Lotus Hotel.**

**"****Bianca, I just, I can't except that our Mom walked out on us after I was born. I have memories of her!" Nico exclaimed.**

"Still on this aren't you Nicky?" Thalia asked.

"I wanted answers, I wanted to know what was going on!" Nico defended and looked down.

Percy gave Nico a hug.

**"****Nico, I know you want to know about Mom, but she left after you were born," Bianca tried to comfort him.**

**"****Bianca, how come you don't remember Mom?" Nico asked holding back tears.**

**"****Nico, Mom left when I was three."  
"No she didn't, I remember her Bianca!"**

"Nico," Percy started.

Nico didn't say anything, instead he just buried himself under the blankets.

"Can he breathe under there?" Percy asked.

"No, he'll figure it out eventually," Kara said.

**Nico ran off, leaving Bianca standing there looking hurt and confused. Nico stopped at the bus stop and broke into tears.**

"You're so stupid!" Thalia exclaimed punching Nico, who had come out from under the blanket.

"OW!" Nico complained, "I'm sorry okay?"

"No it's not okay, you probably scared Bianca to death!"  
"I know okay? I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it now! She's gone and I can't change it…"

Nico started crying and Thalia felt bad. Percy hugged Nico tightly and patted Thalia on the back.

**Nico heard footsteps running up behind him. The person sounded out of breath and the person stopped next to them.**

**"****Nico don't ever do that again," Bianca said.**

"Don't," Thalia growled.

"I didn't," Nico mumbled.

**Nico didn't respond, Bianca sat down next to him.**

**"****Nico, I'm serious. You scared me," Bianca told him.**

"You shouldn't have done that," Jason said, "Especially since you're a demigod."

"I know," Nico mumbled.

**"****I'm sorry," Nico muttered.**

**"****I know," Bianca sighed, "But I thought you were going to get kidnapped."**

**Nico looked down and Bianca sighed and gave him a hug. Nico was soon sobbing and Bianca gripped him tightly. He fell asleep on Bianca after wearing himself out.**

"That's it," Hazel sighed.

"You're stupid," Thalia summed up.

Nico didn't say anything.

"Nico?" Thalia asked.

Percy and Thalia both turned to look at their cousin. Kara and Skye had both fallen asleep and Nico had curled up next to them and wasn't asleep, but he was staring into the distance. Percy gently touched his little cousin's shoulder. Nico jerked up and looked around wildly. He calmed down when he realized it was only Percy.

"Sorry," Nico mumbled.

Kara woke up and looked at the still sleeping Skye.

"I swear, she can sleep through an atomic bomb," Kara muttered then she looked at Nico, "You okay?"

Nico nodded and curled up next to Percy.

"When did you guys fall asleep?" Percy asked.

"Uh, when Nico ran off. Skye and I had something to do last night. So we are still really tired," Kara explained.

"Nico?" Thalia asked.

"I…I wasn't really paying attention," Nico said.

Everyone looked at Nico, who had pulled the blanket over his head.

"This is going to take a while," Hazel sighed leaning back.

"No duh," Kara said.

**Me: This chapter is done.**

**Nico: I don't like this story.**

**Percy: Get used to it.**

**Nico: I don't think I want to.**

**Me: Oh well, either way I am continuing this story.**

**Leo: I wasn't mentioned until now.**

**Me: Oops, sorry.**

**Leo: It's okay…I'm just going to assume I was asleep, like you, luvvturtles, and Nico were.**

**Me: Actually Nico wasn't asleep, he was stuck in memories.**

**Nico: Great…can I just ask for reviews?**

**Me: You just did, but okay.**

**Nico: Please review, and this will get over sooner.**

**Me: I'm out peace!**


	4. Bianca?

**Me: I'm back!**

**Nico: Great…**

**Me: Nico you are going to love this chapter!**

**Nico: Why?**

**Percy: Don't ask questions, you won't get answers.**

**Me: Point for Percy!**

**Percy: Okay then…**

**Me: Percy won! He gets the prize, asking for reviews!**

**Percy: Yippee, authors own nothing but their selves, OC's, Nico's back story, and story plot.**

**Me: Thank you Percy.**

**Nico: Wow, you've changed!**

**Me: For that di Angelo, you are stuck here for the rest of the story.**

**Nico: NOOOO!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Before someone could take the papers, a bright light appeared. Nico, who was still under the blankets, peeked out before going back under. There standing looking confused and had her arms out as though she was controlling something, was a girl wearing a silver hunters outfit and dark black hair. Percy and Thalia sucked in a breath.

"Bianca?" Percy asked.

"Percy," Bianca looked really confused, "What's going on? Why do you look so old? Where's Nico? What happened?"

"Whoa," Percy said, "Slow down. All your questions will be answered eventually. Nico, get out from under the blankets."

Nico came out from under the blankets and his eyes widened when he saw Bianca.

"Nico," Bianca sounded relived.

"Bianca, but how?" Nico asked.

"You're older, but how is that possible. You're only ten."

Percy put the pieces together, "Bianca, you're in the future. What's the last thing you remember?"

Bianca looked thoughtful for a moment, "I was just about to make Talos go to the highway. Away from you guys, but I hit something."

Thalia sighed, "We're from three years after that. Bianca, you die."

Bianca covered her mouth and looked at Nico, who wouldn't reach her eyes. Kara spoke up, hoping to release the tension.

"Well, this is depressing. Anyways I'm Karen 'Kara' Smith…long or short?" Kara asked, "Or medium."

"Medium," Bianca decided.

"Daughter of Poseidon, legacy of Hades, champion of Hecate, Hypnos, Hestia, and Aphrodite."

Everyone made their introductions, Skye added champion of Persephone though.

"Okay," Bianca nodded, "So we are reading about Nico's life?"

Nico groaned and Bianca stifled a giggle.

"Don't remind me," Nico said.

"So where did we end?" Bianca asked.

"Nico just fell asleep in your arms after running off. He just got his EpiPen," Ambrosia explained.

"Speaking of which," Bianca said reaching into her pocket she brought out a little needle and handed them to Percy, "I trust you Percy, watch over Nico and here."

"Bianca," Nico complained, "I've been fine on my own."

"Uh, remember the Chimera incident?" Thalia asked, "You would've died without Percy and I."

Nico couldn't find a retort to that and Bianca gave Nico a worried look.

"Sit down Bianca," Thalia said, "You can't stand the whole time. Do you want to read the next chapter?"

Bianca sat down next to Piper's other side. **(A/N here's new order left to right, Nico, Percy and Tiana, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Ambrosia, Piper, Bianca, Jason, Co-author, and Me.)**

"Sure," Bianca said grabbing the papers.

**Nico would never admit it out loud. He thought it was stupid for an eight year old kid.**

Nico looked up and swallowed.

**But he was terrified of the dark.**

Bianca looked at the papers and everyone else looked at each other before Skye started laughing.

"A son of Hades, afraid of the dark. That's like a child of Poseidon afraid of water," Skye laughed.

Nico buried his face in the pillow. Bianca looked at her brother, who was right across from her.

**Nico hadn't told Bianca, nor did he plan to. He was worried about Bianca's response. Nico felt bad, lately he had been hiding things from Bianca.**

Bianca looked hurt, but she didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry Bianca," Nico mumbled.

Bianca looked startled, but smiled, "It's fine Nico."

Percy nudged Nico, who leaned his head on Percy's shoulder. Skye and Kara exchanged glances. Hazel looked at Bianca; she'd never met her before now.

**Like he had been having worse nightmares. Nico's been lying to his sister, saying that he had only watched to many scary movies. **

"And that is why I became strictly PG only," Bianca sighed, "Why didn't you tell me Nico?"

Nico shrugged and sighed, "After running off you had become really protective. I guess I was afraid of your response."

**"****Nico?" Bianca asked sitting up in bed, "Why are you up?"**

**Nico jumped a foot in the air, Bianca had scared him.**

**"****I couldn't sleep," Nico responded.**

**Technically he wasn't lying, he couldn't sleep. Mostly because he was afraid of nightmares and also because he could have sworn something was coming out of the darkness.**

Bianca sighed, she hadn't known about this. She smiled though; Nico seemed to be fitting in with the other demigods. At least he wasn't an outcast.

**Bianca got up and sat down next to Nico.**

**"****Are you okay?" She asked.**

**Nico nodded.**

Thalia reached over and slapped Nico.

"You're stupid, don't lie to us," Thalia ordered.

"Ow! Thalia are you going to slap me every time I do something stupid?" Nico asked.

"Well Percy won't slap you."  
"I would!" Kara exclaimed.

"No, you won't," Skye said grabbing Kara, "Especially since you have a tranquilizer gun and acid."

"I'm not going to ask," Bianca decided.

**Bianca studied him, "You're lying. Nico would you please tell me what's wrong. If it's about Mama I don't want to hear it."**

"Bianca," Percy said, "Your mom didn't walk out on you guys. She died when Nico was four, around seventy years ago. You guys were dipped in the Lethe, which erased your memories."

Bianca covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry Nico."  
"It's fine Bianca," Nico sighed.

**Nico sighed, "It's nothing Bianca."**

"Well it obviously wasn't," Bianca muttered still upset that Nico had lied to her.

**"****Get in bed," Bianca sighed, "I've got something for you."**

**Bianca tucked him and grabbed something from her bag. When she came back Bianca handed him a zombie teddy bear.**

"So that's where you got it and why you never part with it," Hazel said in acknowledgment.

Nico nodded and looked up at Bianca, who sent him a small smile.

**Nico gripped it tightly, "Thanks Bianca."**

**"****You're welcome, now go to sleep," she kissed his forehead and went back to her own bed.**

**Nico tried to go to sleep, but the darkness of the room seemed to be closing in on him. He gripped the teddy bear tighter, it helped slightly, but wasn't enough to give him complete comfort. Eventually Nico got so scared, that he woke up Bianca.**

**"****Bianca, wake up," Nico begged.**

**She woke up rubbing her eyes.**

**"****You okay Nico?" Bianca asked.**

"Obviously not," Kara said sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"Kara, no need to be sarcastic," Skye responded.

**Nico shook his head, then he realized Bianca couldn't see him.**

**"****No," he whispered.**

Kara opened her mouth to say something, when Skye covered her mouth. Then quickly drew it back.

"Don't lick me peasant!" Skye exclaimed.

"Stop calling people peasants!" Kara yelled slapping Skye.

**Bianca sat up and turned on the light and turned to her brother.**

**"****What's wrong?" she asked her brown eyes filled with concern.**

**"****I'm scared," Nico mumbled.**

Nico leaned into Percy's warm embrace. It helped him relax slightly.

**"****Come here," Bianca said scooting over so that Nico could sit next to her.**

**Nico climbed up next to his sister and snuggled next to her.**

**"****Want to talk about it?" She asked.**

"Nico, talk about himself," Thalia started laughing.

"If it's personal Nico doesn't talk about it at all," Percy added.

**Nico shook his head and buried himself in Bianca's warm embrace. She patted his head slightly. Nico didn't know when he fell asleep, but his nightmare terrified him.**

Bianca looked at Nico, who was leaning on Percy. Percy looked up at Bianca and mouthed: 'We'll take a break after the next chapter'.

**He was standing in a dark room, he couldn't see anything. Not even his hand when it was barely a centimeter from his face.**

**"****Bianca?" Nico asked, "Where are you?"**

Everyone was holding their breaths, except Nico and Bianca. Bianca was reading and Nico already knew what happened.

**Suddenly something grabbed his throat, Nico started choking.**

"Wait is it possible to die in a dream?" Percy asked looking at Kara.

"Well," Kara said, "It's possible. The Egyptians knew that there were different parts of their soul. They called the one that traveled in dreams their _Ba_ and it can be captured. Causing you to either stay asleep until it is released or you live the rest of your life in a critical state. If it's destroyed depending if you are in a weak mental state you die, if you aren't then it's possible you live. But you are probably going to live in a bad state."

All the demigods shivered, remembering all the times they almost died in their sleep.

**He struggled against the force and tried to breath. Nico could feel his breath shortening and then the force released him. Nico fell to the ground and threw up all over the ground.**

"Gross, did not need that image," Ambrosia said.

"Thankfully he didn't actually throw up," Bianca shuddered.

**"****Nico wake up," Bianca said shaking him.**

**Nico jerked awake and burst into tears all over Bianca.**

**"****Whoa, whoa," Bianca started.**

**She gave him a tight hug and Nico gripped his sister. Nico cried until his eyes were red and puffy. Bianca started rocking her little brother. She was used to it by now, seeing as he usually wakes up crying.**

"So, not much has changed," Thalia summed up.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked getting worried.

"Nothing," Nico said glaring at Thalia.

Bianca narrowed her brown eyes, but didn't say anything.

**Nico's sobs diminished into hiccups. He leaned his head on Bianca's lap, who pushed his dark hair back. Nico gripped his teddy bear tight and buried his face in it.**

"That's it," Bianca said putting the papers down.

"Alright," Percy said, "We are going to take a break now. Bianca we can fill you in if you want."

"Yeah, that will be nice."

Nico leaned into Percy and Bianca got up. She came over to Nico and gave him a hug.

"So what happens?" Bianca asks.

"Umm, you die, I hold the sky, Nico blames me and runs away, we end up in the Labyrinth, Nico forgives me, we beat the Titans, a new prophecy is said, I go missing, Jason, Piper, and Leo come to camp, they go on a quest, I end up in Camp Jupiter, met Hazel and Frank, find Nico who pretends not to know me, I go on a quest while Nico searchs for the Doors of Death, we beat Gaea and the giants," Percy sums up.

"Wait what?" Bianca asks.  
"It will all be explained in the book," Kara says, "No spoilers."

"Well, let's take a break and tell Bianca what has happened so far. We should also tell people about each other and get better acquaintance," Percy suggests.

"That's a good idea," Leo says.

"I agree with Leo," Piper added.

"I never thought I would here you say that Pipes," Jason said.

**Me: Bianca came in!**

**Nico: Someone save me!**

**Percy: Sorry Nico, she's scary.**

**Bianca: No argument with that, I'm just happy that Apollo and Hermes sent me.**

**Me: Well, Nico's older than you now.**

**Bianca: Don't remind me, he was cute when he was small.**

**Nico: Bianca!**

**Percy: Do you have any pictures.**

**Bianca: Yeah, come here.**

**Nico: Bianca!**

**Me: Oh my gosh, Nico was adorable. Look at his chubby cheeks!**

**Nico: Bianca! You're embarrassing me!**

**Percy: Oh my gods, Nico's smiling!**

**Nico: Percy…**

**Me: Nico you were adorable.**

**Bianca: I know, look at his rosy cheeks.**

**Percy: Here, look at pictures of Nico asleep.**

**Nico: Please review, I can't stand this anymore.**


	5. Storage Closet

**Me: I'm back!**

**Nico: NO!**

**Bianca: I found more baby pictures! I'll show you guys after this chapter.**

**Percy: Cool, I brought more pictures too.**

**Me: I'll show you guys some fan-art.**

**Nico: The fan-art isn't too bad... but seriously Bianca? Percy?**

**Bianca: What do you mean fan-art?**

**Percy: Fan's create pictures of us, there are some of you.**

**Bianca: Huh.**

**Me: Some of the pictures I brought have you.**

**Bianca: I don't know if that's stalkerish or not.**

**Me: I would consider it slightly stalkerish. **

**Nico: Where is this going?**

**Bianca: No clue.**

**Percy: I never know.**

**Me: Neither do I.**

**Bianca: But you're the author.**

**Me: Good point. Now someone do the disclaimer.**

**Nico: I will, authors own nothing, but their OC's and their selves.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"So," Percy starts, "Kara do you want to tell us about yourself first. We don't know Skye or you at all."

Kara smiles, "I'm not comfortable talking about myself."

"Come on it can't be that bad."

"I live with Hades; I think it can be bad."

Skye nudges me and she sighs. Pushing her dark hair out of her eyes, she takes a deep breath. Looking down she gets ready to talk.

"Well, three years ago I ran away from home to keep my family safe. I had two older sisters and a younger sister. I'm the only demigod in the family. Leaving them was my choice. On the way I meet my patrons, they applauded me for saving my family's life over my own. Aphrodite gave me the makeup bag and some powers. They each gave me a weapon and their blessing," Kara took another breath, "On the way I met Skye, she already had her powers, but no weapon. I gave her my sword, which just so happens to be my butterfly hair clip. We made it all the way to LA and met Hades. He took us in seeing as Skye is his daughter and I am his legacy. We've been living there ever since."

"Is your family alive?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know…"

"Skye," Percy turned around.

They looked around and couldn't find Skye. Percy shrugged and Kara saw Skye hiding under the bed, but decided not to point her out. But she did stick her tongue out at Skye.

"Okay then. Other than Skye we all pretty much know each other's back stories."

"Let's go outside and play in the snow!" Skye exclaimed coming out from under the bed.

She jumped on Percy's back causing him to jerk upwards. Ambrosia jumped and Kara burst out laughing.

"Onward peasant!" Skye exclaimed pointing towards the door.

"Wait," Bianca exclaimed, "I don't know Ambrosia's."

Ambrosia sighed, "I would really prefer not to tell."

Leo decided to speak up, "Yeah, I think its best. No offense Bianca."

Bianca shrugged and Percy kept trying to get Skye off of his back. Kara sighed and gave Percy a helpless look.

"Sorry Percy, Skye has a grip of steel," Kara sighed, "The best is to do what she says."

Percy sighs and climbs out the tallest window. Everyone follows, almost immediately they were hit with cold. Skye clambers off of Percy's back and jumps down and starts to make a snow angel.

"I hate the snow," Leo mutters shivering, "And Khione to."

"Khione hates us all," Hazel agreed

No one; but Bianca, Jason, and Percy, notices that Nico hangs back in the shadows. Percy and Jason were used to it and, even though Percy hasn't given up, they don't bug him about it.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Skye exclaimed.

Kara jumps up and grabs a snowball she was crafting. She threw it at Piper. Soon a full blown snowball fight was going on. Bianca walked over to Nico.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "Why aren't you playing with them?"

Nico studied Bianca with his dark eyes, "It's nothing. You should go hang out with them."

Bianca looked surprised, "Nico, I'm your sister. I'll stay with you."

Nico shook his head, "Hang out with Percy; he still blames himself for your death."

"Why are you pulling away?"

Bianca was really upset. A few tears fell from her eyes.

"Because if I don't get close again you leaving won't hit me as hard," Nico said.

Nico disappeared in the shadows and Bianca wiped a tear from her eyes. The snowball fight had ended and they were all working on a snowman. Percy noticed Bianca's tears.

"What's going on?" Percy asked walking over.

"Nico, he… he's pulling away," Bianca answered.

Percy seemed to understand since his sea-green eyes held acknowledgment. Bianca started full on crying and Thalia went over. Percy went inside the cabin. He found Nico in a dark corner. Nico's body was shaking with sobs.

"Nico?" Percy asked.

"Go away," Nico exclaimed.

Percy sat down next to Nico and gave him a hug.

"Shouting at me to go away doesn't work," Percy replied.

Nico continued to sob into Percy's chest. Percy, thankfully, was water proof. After a while of crying, Percy decided to talk with Nico.

"You know, you hurt Bianca. When she leaves again it is going to hit you harder then ever. Knowing that you had a chance to say good-bye and you didn't take it," Percy takes a breath, "It will make you feel worse and… you should at least talk to her. About everything, she cares for you. Even if you are older than she is now."

Nico didn't respond.

"Percy," Kara called from the window, "Can we come in now?"

Percy took a moment to look at Nico, who nodded. Turning to Kara he gave a one minute gesture. She nodded and went back into the white wonderland.

"Nico, don't push Bianca away. Okay?" Percy asked.

"Okay," Nico mumbled.

Percy got up and walked over to the window. He stuck his head up.  
"You can come in now!" He shouted.

"Finally," Hazel muttered, "It's freezing out here."

"Wait for me," a voice called.

They saw Annabeth run over, her blonde hair up in a ponytail. She smiled and everyone gave her a hug. Upon seeing Bianca, her gray eyes widened.

"Bianca? How are you here?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh, long story," Bianca blushed.

"Come on Wise Girl, its cold outside," Percy complained, "And I left Nico inside. With my hot coco machine!"

Annabeth kissed Percy and everyone jumped in. Once they got situated in their positions, Annabeth picked up the papers.

"I'll read," she announced.

**(A/N I wasn't planning to do a reading section, but I will)**

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, they didn't want to read.

**Nico was the youngest at Westover Hall, which caused him to be the one, picked on the most.**

"How much younger were you?" Hazel asked.

"Around… a year or two," Nico mumbled.

"Oh, why were you so young?" Frank asked.

Nico shrugged, unable to know.

**They also liked to lock him in the dark storage closets and scare him, which really didn't help with his fear.**

Kara's hands tightened at her side, "Do those kids not know what they are doing?"

Percy looked at Kara in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Kara sighed, "When someone is younger and you scare them with their fear. It can become a permanent fear."

"How do you know all this?"

"I have friends, both godly and not."

**Nico wished Bianca could be more help, but he wasn't sure that he wanted her to know at the same time.**

Bianca tried not to look hurt. Nico wouldn't look his sister in the eye, knowing that she felt hurt.

**Being locked in a storage closet isn't fun.**

"No duh," Thalia said.

**"****Oh look, it's the kid. Grab him!" Kent, the bully, exclaimed.**

"Get your filthy hands off him," all the demigods exclaimed.

"Thanks?" Nico said, though it was more of a question.

**Nico started running away, but one of Kent's men grabbed him. Nico struggled and tried to bite him.**

Bianca shook her head, how many times has she told Nico not to bite people.

**"****Come on now, don't do that. Let's have some fun," the man said.**

**"****No," Nico complained, "Let go of me!"**

Percy had his hands gripped at the side, obviously wanting to punch the kid. Bianca looked down, upset that she didn't know. Kara was trying hard not to suddenly cause an earthquake.

**Nico watched as Kent flirted with his girlfriend Barbara, though everyone called her Barbie.**

Piper started laughing, "Barbie and Kent."

Nico and a few other demigods understood and started laughing as well.

**"****Throw him in the storage closet. Then the others will have their fun with him," Kent ordered.**

**Barbie giggled, "This will be fun, me and my girls will watch out for the brat's sister."**

Annabeth growled, "It's my girls and I."

Percy looked at Annabeth, "That's what's bugging you?"

Annabeth blushed, "And that they called Nico a brat."

Nico shrugged, "It's not the worst they called me."

**Nico got thrown in the storage closet and they shut the door. Weirdly the storage room door locked from the outside, not the inside. Also that it was never used and had no light.**

Nico shuddered involuntarily. Percy felt the shiver and put an arm around him.

**Someone inside forced Nico into a chair, he looked around and pulled his knees to his chest. Something started dripping from the ceiling, looking up Nico saw what seemed like a dead body.**

The others looked at each other in confusion, why would there be a dead body on the ceiling?

**Nico shivered and something dripped on him again, it came from the body.**

"Blood?" Piper asked, her voice a few octaves higher than usual.

**Blood. Nico felt a few tears fall down his face.**

**"****BOO!" someone exclaimed jumping out and grabbed Nico.**

**Nico screamed and started shaking uncontrollably. Bursting into tears, Nico shut his eyes tight. He heard footsteps to his left. Nico opened his eyes and he saw something coming out of the shadows. Shaking, Nico started whimpering. The door opened and the thing disappeared.**

**"****Quick, hide. The brat's sister is coming," Barbie hissed.**

**A lot of scuffling came and they all hid.**

"Where did they go?" Bianca asked.

"I honestly don't know, I was blinded by the sudden light," Nico shrugged.

**The door shut and suddenly Nico was sent into darkness. He tried to wipe away tears, but the thing reappeared and growled at Nico. It's red eyes gleamed dangerously. Nico burst into tears and started shaking again.**

**"****Nico?" Bianca asked.**

Kara started poking Nico. He started laughing.

"Kara, stop. I'm ticklish," Nico laughed.

Skye grinned and joined in poking Nico. He squirmed and Percy started laughing.

"Someone help!" Nico exclaimed.

"Sorry Nico," Thalia laughed, "If I did anything I would join Kara and Skye."

"Stop!" Bianca exclaimed, "Nico is unpredictable."

Kara and Skye shrugged and stopped, Nico was breathing heavily.

**Bianca opened the door and stopped in surprise.**

**"****What are you doing in here?" Bianca asked.**

"Why would you open the door if you weren't suspecting Nico?" Percy asked.

"I wasn't expecting him to be in tears," Bianca explained, "And I didn't know he was afraid of the dark either."

**Nico sobbed and Bianca wiped the blood off of his body. He realized that it was fake and the body was a dummy. Bianca helped Nico up and gave him a hug.**

**"****Who did this?" Bianca asked.**

**"****Barbie and Kent," Nico sobbed.**

That set another round of laughter from the demigods.

**Bianca glowed and they heard footsteps. Around the corner came Grover, with his normal limp. When he saw Nico's tears, he immediately became panicky.**

**"****What happened?" Grover asked.**

Bianca looked thoughtful, "Now that I look back on it that makes a lot of sense."

Nico nods in agreement.

**"****Kent and Barbie's goons," Bianca said growling.**

Everyone, but Nico, growled at the mention of Barbie and Kent.

**"****Oh," Grover said in realization, "Want me to take him back to the dorm room?"**

**"****Sure, I have to get back to my dorm."**

**Nico gripped Bianca tighter, not because he didn't trust Grover, but because he was still scared. Bianca gently pried off Nico's fingers and handed him to Grover.**

Nico pouted, "It makes it sound like I'm a toy or something."

"Are you sure you aren't a toy?" Leo teased.

"Pretty sure."

**"****Watch over him," Bianca ordered.**

**Grover nodded and leads Nico to the dorm. Kent snickered when he saw Nico's red eyes and shaking body.**

Percy growled and the ground started shaking.

"Percy," Nico started, "Percy! PERCY!"

Slowly the shaking stopped and Percy stopped growling.

"Well," Annabeth said, "That's the end of the chapter."

Hazel and Frank got up and looked out the window.

"It stopped snowing!" Frank exclaimed.

"Really?" Percy asked.  
"No, I just wanted to stop the awkward silence."

Kara chuckled and checked her watch. She looked up surprised.

"Guys, it's nearing midnight," Kara exclaimed.

"What?" Bianca asked crawling over.

"Look!"

"Wow, it is."

The demigods looked at each other.

"Well, we should get to bed," Jason said.

"But I'm not tired," Ambrosia complained getting off Leo's lap.

"That's only because you took a nap halfway through the chapter," Leo responded.

Tiana slipped in-between Jason and Thalia. Causing the two to jump in surprise. Kara and Skye started laughing.

"Come on," Percy said, "We should really get to sleep."

"I'll get more mattresses," Kara volunteered getting up.

She grabbed three more water mattresses and put them in the circle. Skye brought over a few more pillow and blankets. Everyone got on their mattresses and fell asleep.

**Me: Well, the next chapter is going to be fun!  
Nico: You're idea of fun is either torturing me or torturing Percy.**

**Me: Not only torturing people, other things to.**

**Nico: Like what?**

**Me: Making people look stupid.**

**Nico: Torturing…**

**Percy: Nico, don't. Just don't.**

**Nico: But Percy…**

**Percy: Nico, no.**

**Nico: Fine.**

**Me: Oh yeah, the pictures. Look at them!**

**Bianca: Oh my gods! Nico looks handsome!**

**Nico: Huh, okay.**

**Percy: Look, there is one of both you and Nico. Before you died…**

**Me: Oh look, here's Nico cuddling a teddy bear. Bianca did you take this?**

**Bianca: Yeah, he didn't realize I was behind him.**

**Nico: Oh gods.**

**Percy: Here, this is Nico watching Barney.**

**Me: Barney scares me, why is he purple?**

**Percy: I don't see how Nico stands Barney.**

**Bianca: What's Barney?**

**Me: A show that I will never show you.**

**Nico: Barney's not to bad.**

**Me: Nico, there is so much you don't want to know about Barney.**

**Nico: Okay?**

**Bianca: Where is this going?**

**Percy: Don't ask, we went from the author torturing people, to pictures, then to Barney.**

**Me: And now we got to reviews. Who wants to ask for them?**

***Silence***

**Me: *sighs* Not it!**

**Percy: Not it!**

**Bianca: Not it!**

**Nico: Not it… dang it! Please review, before I get even more embarrassed over here.**

**Me: Also, whoever wants to see the picture I was talking about go here: post/54674119279/i-have-many-masochistic-tendencies-and-di-angelo**


	6. The Dance

**Me: Well, there is someone else coming in!**

**Percy: Who is it?**

**Nico: Wait for it…**

**Me: It's a surprise!**

**Nico: And there it is!**

**Percy: *punches Nico's arm* Remember, I will have her lock you in a storage closet.**

**Nico: Hasn't she already done it?**

**Me: Yep, but not in this one…**

**Percy: You locked him… you know what. That's not very surprising.**

**Bianca: No it's not… what's with Nico and getting locked in storage closets.**

**Percy: Who knows?**

**Me: Not me, now… Nico! You are doing the disclaimer.**

**Nico: Authors own nothing but their selves, OC's, and story plot.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

After they all woke up, except Nico who had buried himself under the blankets, they got situated. Exchanging glances, they silently asked each other who was going to wake up Nico. Eventually Percy got picked; Bianca raised an eyebrow when Percy threw a pillow at the sleeping son of Hades. As expected, Nico jerked awake slashing his midnight black sword. Kara stifled a giggle at that point. Nico's black hair was sticking straight up and he looked sleep deprived.

"Okay, why did you wake me up?" Nico asked growling.

Before anyone could respond a bright light filled the room. When it died down they saw an olive skin, black hair, and black eyes little boy playing with a Hermes mythomagic figurine. Percy, Bianca, Nico, Thalia, and Tiana blink a few times at the little boy. He hadn't even realized that he was there. Everyone exchanges before Percy clears his throat. The boy looks up startled and grips the figurine tighter seeing Nico's sword.

"Nico," Thalia hisses to the son of Hades, "Put your sword away."  
Nico sheathed his sword and the young boy was still on edge though. He started crying, well tears fell down his face. Everyone exchanged glances; Bianca was the one that actually did something though. She bent down next to the young boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We won't hurt you, what's your name?" Bianca asked gently.

"I'm… Nico," He said wiping a tear from his eye. **(A/N Older Nico is still Nico younger Nico will be NJ… got it?)**

Nico gapes at NJ. Everyone laughs at the look on his face. Tiana looks between the two and shrugs. She goes over to Nico and slaps him. NJ decides to say something.

"It's not nice to stare," He mumbles shrinking backwards.

Kara shakes out of her gaze, "What do you know about the Greek and Roman myths?"

NJ looks at her, "I know that a manticore has a three thousand attack power and…"

He never got to finish because Nico blushed and everyone burst out laughing. NJ looked at them confused but shrugged it off and just waited for them to stop.

"Looks like you don't change Nicky," Thalia laughed.

"Don't call me Nicky," Nico grumbled.

"I didn't mean it that way," Kara giggled, "But like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades."  
NJ nodded, waiting for her to get to the point.

"They're real, you're a child of Hades," Kara finished.

NJ was silent until, "AWESOME!"

He started dancing around, causing Thalia, Percy, Tiana, and Bianca to start laughing. Nico blushed again. NJ stopped and turned to everyone.

"Who are you guys?" NJ asked.

"I'm Karen 'Kara' Smith daughter of Poseidon legacy of Hades champion of Hypnos, Hestia, Hecate, and Aphrodite."

"I'm Skye Hales daughter of Hades champion of Persephone and Nemesis."

"Bianca di Angelo daughter of Hades hunter of Artemis."

"Nico di Angelo son of Hades."

NJ gaped at Nico, "You're me!"

"Yeah…"

"Jason Grace Son of Jupiter."

"Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite."

"Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus lieutenant of Artemis."

"Frank Zhang son of Mars."

"Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Tiana Jackson daughter of Poseidon."

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon."

"Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus."

"Ambrosia Richardson daughter of Hermes legacy of Hecate."

NJ gaped for a bit and then sat down.** (A/N here's new order left to right, Nico, Percy, Thalia, Tiana, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Ambrosia, Piper, Bianca, NJ, Co-author, and Me.) ** A note fluttered to the floor and Tiana grabbed it before giving it to Percy. Percy read it through before sighing.

_Dear Demigods,_

_Hey it's us again, we decided to spice it up a bit. That's why we sent little Nico. He's like eight… I think. Anyways we decided that since the Fates told us to do this might as well have fun with it. Well, have fun with little Nico, need anything just call us and we'll be there!_

_From the two awesome gods,_

_Apollo and Hermes._

"So… what are we doing… and I'm seven!" NJ exclaimed.

"We're reading about your life," Percy summed up, "So who wants to read?"

"Jason!" Thalia exclaimed.

Jason looked startled but took the papers. NJ was still gaping from what Percy said.

**Nico hated school dances. He didn't get the point of them and he refused to go.**

Bianca groans, "Grover and I had to literally pick him up and take him there. It was a school requirement that we went."

"We've been skipping stuff," Nico realized.

"Probably only doing the things that are important," Skye suggests.

**Bianca and Grover had to drag him into the auditorium. He, thankfully, had his mythomagic trading cards. So, he wasn't to upset.**

"You were shuffling those when we came in," Percy remembered.

Nico nodded silently, he was still tired.

**He continued to shuffle them and watched as Barbie's goons went around trying to give other guys the lipstick and ribbon treatment.**

Percy shuddered, remembering how close he was to getting it.

**Mrs. Gottschalk dragged in Barbie and Kent. Barbie's spaghetti strapped shirt was crooked, her skinny jeans were slightly crooked, and her blonde hair was a mess. Kent's belt was unbuckled, his pants were lower then normal, his shirt was unbuttoned, and his hair was also a mess.**

The demigods that understood, were disgusted.

"Gross, why were they doing _that _in the school!" Hazel exclaimed.

While both Nico's were confused, Percy hadn't had _the _talk with Nico yet and didn't plan on it. He was going to have Paul or Chiron do it.

**Not long after that four kids that Nico didn't know appeared. One had electric blue eyes and spiky raven black hair, another had blonde hair and gray eyes, the other two had black hair and sea-green eyes. One was a girl around his age and the other was around fourteen.**

"Thalia, Annabeth, Tiana, and Percy," Bianca listed off.

"Oh, why are they there?" NJ asked.

NJ had been so quiet that everyone jumped, they had forgotten about him.

"You'll see," Nico whispered mysteriously.

"I hate you," NJ said.

"That means you hate yourself."

"Touché."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"No."

**The sea-green eyed girl came over to the bleachers and sat down. Grover went off and danced with electric blue eyed girl. Blondie and sea-green eyed boy talked about something.**

"Grover's dancing is terrible," Thalia noted rubbing his shins.

**Electric blue eyes shouted something to the two that are dancing. The boy looked around and the girl punched him.**

"Why?" NJ asked, "That's mean."

Annabeth blushed, "I know, but he's my boyfriend."  
"I wasn't at the time," Percy replied.

"That doesn't answer my question," NJ said but no one paid him any attention.

**They started dancing and Nico realized that Bianca was trying to talk to him.  
"Are you even listening?" Bianca asked throwing her hands in the air.**

"No," NJ and Nico said at the same time.

"That's creepy," Thalia whispered to Tiana who nodded.

"Umm, that was weird," Ambrosia said.

**"****Uh, yes?" Nico asked.**

**Before Bianca could respond Dr. Thorn, the vice principal that had weird eyes (one was blue the other brown) grabbed them like kittens. Nico was so shocked he dropped his cards and Bianca's floppy green hat fell to the ground.**

"What happened to that hat?" Thalia asked.

Bianca shrugged.

**Dr. Thorn dragged them and Nico tried to escape causing Dr. Thorn to grunt and drop Nico on his head.**

"That was you!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah, my head hurt," Nico replied.

**Dr. Thor growled and picked Nico up like a rag doll. It was dark and Nico was starting to get scared. His vice principal is kidnapping him and his sister and to top it all off his head hurt.**

"That's not the worst that will happen," Nico grumbled.

NJ heard and whimpered. Bianca, hearing the whimper, put an arm around NJ and pulled him close. But not before glaring at Nico. Who put his hands up in surrender.

**Dr. Thorn forced them on a wall and disappeared in the darkness, causing Nico to grab his sisters hand tightly.**

No one notices Nico and NJ going pink.

**Something glows down the hall and Nico sees the sea-green eyed boy that was dancing with Blondie.**

"Blondie?" Annabeth asked glaring.

Nico starts to sweat from fear, "Uh."  
"Just pulling your leg, but don't call me Blondie again."

"She's scary," NJ whispered to Skye.

"Then you haven't met me or Kara," She replied.

**He slows down when he sees them. Sea-green eyes probably saw the fear in their eyes, because he tries to calm them.**

**"****I'm not going to hurt you, my names Percy," he said in a calming voice.**

Frank rolls his eyes, "Percy, I don't think they were scared of you."

**Nico sees Dr. Thorn come out of the shadows. Percy turns and a dart grazes his shoulder and hits the wall in between Nico and Bianca. Nico yelps and grips Bianca's hand tighter. He sees the sea-green eyed girl in the shadows.**

"Tiana was there the whole time!" Percy explained.

"Apparently," Hazel shrugged.

"Remember she was on the bleachers. She probably saw Dr. Thorn take them away and followed," Annabeth reasoned.

Kara and Skye shrugged and NJ looked confused.

"Why didn't she get anyone?" NJ asked.

"Tiana has talents," Percy replied shrugging.

**He tried to send her a message, but he only got hers. 'Stay calm,' was all she would tell him.**

NJ was trying to figure out how he would be able to stay calm in that situation, but drew up a blank.

**Percy, Nico, and Bianca got 'escorted' outside and to a cliff.**

**"****You have a plan right?" Bianca asked Percy.**

**"****I'm working on it," Percy replied.  
**"Grover told me all of your distress calls," Thalia laughed, "Come to me? Really?"

"Wait, you said come to me?" Nico asked, "What is he… your pet."

Percy blushed and NJ giggled, these demigods were really funny.

**"****I'm scared," Nico mumbled playing with one of his mythomagic statues.**

"Didn't work I heard you," Percy said.

"Me too," Bianca added.

Tiana nodded in agreement.

"Great," both Nico's mumbled.

**Percy looked like he was about to say something, but then Thor ordered them to turn and face him. Nico didn't want to follow the orders, but when Bianca and Percy turned he decided to follow. Percy seemed to be thinking about something.**

"Don't hurt yourself," Kara teased.

**"****We have to jump off the cliff," Percy said.**

"Are you crazy?" Jason asked, "You can't fly!"

"The ocean was below," Percy sighed, "If only Bianca wasn't so strong headed."  
"Hey!" Bianca exclaimed.

NJ and Nico started laughing.

**"****You're crazy!" Bianca exclaimed.**

"Hey, you think like Bianca," Ambrosia said.

"I don't know her that well… but I'm going to take that as a compliment," Jason decided.

**Nico silently agreed, not that he would admit it. Percy scared him slightly.**

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Percy decided.

"He was like ten, and is scared of the dark," Thalia said.

Nico opened his mouth to retort, but then shut it.  
"Actually," Jason said, "Percy scares me too."

"I don't mean to scare you guys," Percy blushed.

**But Dr. Thorn scared him even more. At least he knew Percy wasn't going to hurt him.**

"I'm not to sure now," Nico teased.

"Why not?" NJ asked.

"I was being sarcastic. I trust Percy with my life."

NJ was still confused, but shrugged. He would interrogate older him later.

**Suddenly, something plowed into him, causing the three of them to fall over.**

"ANNABETH!" The three that got plowed over exclaimed.

**Sea-green eyed girl, electric blue eyed girl, and Grover charged at Dr. Thorn. Blondie-**

Annabeth glared at Nico, who flinched.

**appeared in front of them.**

"You terrified us," Bianca said, "Nico nearly broke my fingers."

"And I heard that Nico nearly wet himself," Thalia mumbled.

"I told you to keep that a secret!" Nico exclaimed.

Percy started laughing and Nico grumbled something inaudible.

**Nico gave out a little girly yelp and nearly wet himself.**

"Well, it looks like we really would have already found out," Frank said.

"Sorry Nico," Annabeth apologized.

"It's fine," Nico mumbled.

**He also gripped Bianca's hand tighter. She yelped next to him and Nico watched as the others beat up the monster, but Blondie ended up falling off the cliff with the monster.**

"Bye bye," NJ said.

Annabeth hit NJ upside the head. He pouted.

**Nico hadn't even realized that there were girls in silver outfits and bows. Percy was shouting at the auburn haired one.**

**"****Annabeth! We have to save her!" He exclaimed.**

"Aw," Piper cooed.

"Gross," Kara mumbled.

Skye hit her.

**So the girl was Annabeth, Nico had so many questions he didn't know where to start.**

"That's it," Jason said putting the papers down.

"Wow… umm. That was an interesting and very exciting chapter," NJ decided.

"That's not even half of it," Nico mumbled.

Bianca paled considerably and Tiana laid her head on Nico's shoulder. Kara and Skye were talking about something when a brown monkey walked in.

"LEONARDO!" Kara exclaimed scooping up the monkey, "I missed you."

Everyone stared at shock at the monkey. Kara was talking to it and the monkey kept sniffing her hair. She handed the monkey a banana and he started chewing on it, peel and all. Skye turned to Kara and started petting the monkey.

"Leonardo needs his nunchucks," Kara said turning to Skye.

"You're giving a monkey nunchucks?" Leo asked, "Awesome!"

"Yeah, he's my guard monkey. The only thing Dad gave me."

Skye handed Kara brown nunchucks. The monkey grabbed it and slung the nunchucks over his shoulder and continued to chew on the banana. NJ looked at the monkey in awe and Percy sniggered.

"You haven't changed at all," Percy whispered to Nico who scowled.

"I've changed," Nico replied.

"You're staring at the monkey in awe as well."

Nico blushed and looked down. Kara smirked at him and put Leonardo on her head, where he continued to chew the banana peel. Everyone stopped staring at the monkey and shook their heads. This isn't the weirdest thing that happened in the Poseidon Cabin.

"Well, who wants to read next?" Jason asked waving the papers in the air.

"I will," Piper said grabbing the papers from Jason,

**Me: This was fun, I love Leonardo!**

**Percy: You created Leonardo.**

**Jason: So true.**

**Me: When did you come in?**

**Bianca: I don't know…**

**Jason: When I brought hot chocolate.**

**Nico: Cool!**

**Me: Thanks, where did Percy go?**

**Percy: *snores***

**Bianca: That explains a lot.**

**Jason: *Nods* Yeah, I'll save him some hot chocolate.**

**Nico: *sniggers* that sounds weird.**

**Me: Yeah, not really Nico.**

**Jason: Here *Hands out hot chocolate and puts one on the table for Percy***

**Me: Thanks, Bianca do the reviews.**

**Bianca: Fine, please review. Hopefully Percy wakes up before his hot chocolate gets cold.**


	7. The Sun Car

**Me: Poor Percy, I drank his hot chocolate… is he still asleep?**

**Bianca: No, I don't know where he is.**

**NJ: What is this place?**

**Me: Really, isn't it obvious?**

**NJ: No.**

**Bianca: Well, we are from the seventies…**

**NJ: Really?**

**Me: Yes… and this is a recording studio. We are getting recorded right now. See that microphone? It's catching everything we say and there is a computer watching our moves and posting them.**

**NJ: *Eyes wide with curiosity* Wow.**

**Nico: Yeah, not many people like this place.**

**NJ: *Confused* Why not?**

**Nico: *Stage Whispers* The author, she ties people up, locks them in places, embarrasses people, tortures them…**

**Bianca: *Slaps Nico* Stop your scaring him.**

**Me: I don't do that… I don't torture them!  
NJ: *shaking in fright***

**Bianca: *Gathers NJ in a hug* Let's get you some hot cocoa.**

***Bianca and NJ have left***

**Me: Nico, that's it. I've been nice but you've asked for it di Angelo.**

***Me walks off***

**Nico: *Stares after Me* Now I'm worried… where did Percy and Jason go?**

***Nico tries to keep himself entertained. Me returns.***

**Me: Here we go. *Holds up rope and gag***

***Ties up Nico to chair and gags him***

**Me: There…**

***Bianca and NJ return with hot cocoa***

**Bianca: *Studies Nico* Why is he tied up?**

**Me: *Shrugs* He got on my last nerve.**

**Bianca: Okay.**

**Me: NJ do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**NJ: What's that?**

**Me: *sighs* Bianca will show you.**

**Bianca: Authors own nothing, but their selves, OC's, and story plot.**

**NJ: That's a disclaimer?**

**Me: Yep!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Once Piper recovered from the shock of the monkey and Leo's exclamation that Kara named the monkey after him (Which she did), Piper decided to start reading. After the others decided to stop trying to get the monkey to peal the banana and eat it of course.

**Percy's shoulder was green, which fascinated Nico.**

Piper had to wait for the laughing to subside.

"Really?" Kara asked laughing.

Nico nodded, causing Piper to have to wait longer to read.

**Nico decided to finally ask all the questions he had.**

Nico blushed under Percy's gaze.

**A few were like…**

Percy, Grover, and Thalia each amused looks, while Nico tried to crawl under his blanket. Leonardo took the blanket and wrapped himself in it.

"Hey!" Nico exclaimed.

Kara gave Nico an amused smile, "He's not going to give it back… where did his banana go?"

**"****Cool, does it ever run out of ink?"**

"Were you talking about his sword?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh yeah?" Nico responded.

"Actually, I don't know. We used it once," Percy replied.

"Wait, what sword?" NJ asked looking curious.

Percy tossed NJ Riptide, in pen form.

**"****Um well, I don't actually write with it," Percy replied.**

"Actually, I can," Percy contracted his old self.

NJ was still fiddling with the pen, trying to figure it out.

**"****Are you really the son of Poseidon?"**

"YES!" Everyone exclaimed, but NJ and Tiana.

**"****Well, yeah."**

"You didn't sound very convincing," Thalia said.

"You weren't even there," Percy replied.

"I was within earshot."

**"****Can you surf really well then?"**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Actually, I can," Percy said shrugging, "Tiana took me surfing once. Apparently she decided that we didn't go to the ocean enough."

Kara and Skye rolled their eyes.

**"****Jeez, Nico. I've never really tried."**

**He asked more questions: Did Percy fight a lot with Thalia; since she was a daughter of Zeus (he didn't answer it).**

"Yes," Thalia said.

"Kara, do you fight with Skye a lot since she's a daughter of Hades?" NJ asked.

"Actually, no. We live together," Kara shrugged.

Skye nodded and Leonardo sat on her lap.

**If Annabeth's mother is Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't Annabeth know better than to fall off a cliff?**

Annabeth glared at Nico and NJ, who both flinched. NJ though, looked like he was about to cry.

**Percy's face hardened with that question. And the last one was, Is Annabeth his girlfriend?**

Yes' and No's echoed through the room.

"I am now dating Annabeth," Percy summed up.

NJ pretended to gag.

**Percy looked about ready to throw him in a meat flavored sack and throw him to the wolves. Nico was about to ask how many hit points he had when the chocolate haired girl with the silver circlet walked up.**

"Hey," Nico complained.

NJ flinched at the meat flavored sack part and scooted closer to Bianca. Percy had started banging his head on Annabeth's shoulder and Nico blushed.

"Percy, stop banging your head," Kara scolded, "I'm starting to get a head ache."

Piper continues reading, sensing a fight.

**"****Percy Jackson," Zoe said.**

"She used your full name," Thalia said surprised.

"I thought you were in earshot?" Percy asked.

"Not then."

"Actually," Nico spoke up, "Percy's full name is Perseus Allen Jackson."

Kara sniggered and Skye nudged her. No one noticed Leonardo pull in a cat.

**"****Yes ma'am," Percy replied looking up.**

"Gasp! Percy used his manners," Nico teased.

"Is that a surprise?" NJ asked.

"Very," Thalia said seriously.

"I have such great cousins," Percy grumbled.

"You know you love us Perce," Nico and Thalia said together.

"Creepy," NJ muttered.

"You're calling yourself creepy," Leo noted.

"Shut up," NJ and Nico mumbled.

**Zoe and Percy ran off and left Nico and Grover alone in the snow.**

**"****So you're a satyr," Nico commented.**

**"****Yes," Grover replied cautiously.**

Hazel frowned, "We should get Grover to read with us."

Kara shrugged, "That's up to Apollo and Hermes."

"APOLLO, HERMES CAN YOU SEND IN GROVER?"

A note fluttered to the floor and Kara quickly read it under two seconds.

"Aren't you dyslexic?" Percy asked.

"Yes, no, maybe. It's in Greek!" Kara exclaimed, "Anyways, it said that Grover will come after the chapter ends… though he will be from the end of the Titan's Curse quest."

**"****So you have hooves?" **

"You had just seen them!" Percy and Thalia exclaimed.

"I know, but I was curious," Nico shrugged.

**"****Uh, yeah."  
Grover kicked off his shoes and Nico inspected them.**

Everyone was laughing at this point.

**"****COOL!" Nico exclaimed, "So you can climb really well?"**

**"****Yeah," Grover said.**

"He has hooves Nicky, of course he can climb really well," Thalia said slowly, as though talking to a four year old.

NJ looked at Thalia for a minute and then turned to his older self.

"I'm confused," NJ complained.

"You get used to it," Nico shrugged.

**Nico talked to Grover some more. Mostly questions that probably annoyed Grover.**

"They did," Thalia confirmed, "I heard Grover complaining about it."

"I'm not that annoying?" NJ asked.

"Well, Nicky is. You, I don't know."

"You just insulted me, so you insulted NJ," Nico pointed out.

"NJ?" NJ asked.  
"Well, I'm Nico or Nicky as Thalia and Percy classify me as and you are Nico Junior so therefore you are NJ."

NJ shrugged.

"You are also Death Breath, Zombie Dude, Corpse Breath, Nicky, and Little Cousin," Thalia and Percy said listing off names.

**Then Thalia came over and gave a small smile to Nico before turning to Grover.**

**"****Get ready to go, we have a ride to camp," Thalia ordered.**

Percy, Bianca, Grover, and Nico all shuddered.

"Note to self, never let Thalia drive Apollo's car," Percy smirked.

Thalia punched Percy, "You know why I had troubles."

"I know that's why I said Apollo's car."

NJ and Annabeth just stared at them before turning to each other and shrugging.

"Hey, where did Leonardo go?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," Kara shrugged.

**Nico packed up his Mythomagic set and Grover grabbed his bag. Nico set his Teddy on top carefully.**

The girls, but Kara, cooed and NJ and Nico blushed. Kara instead pretended to gag.

**They all stand around waiting for what seems to be the sunrise.**

"Wait," Jason started, "You guys are waiting for Apollo, and you said something about reminding yourself to never let her drive Apollo's car."

"You'll see," Percy replied quickly.

"I'm going to hear that a lot aren't I?"

"Probably," Skye shrugged, "Just don't ask questions."

**Bianca pulls Nico aside, "Nico, I've joined the Hunters. Grover and Percy will take care of you."**

Jason, Leo, Piper, Ambrosia, and Frank looked at Bianca.

"You left Nico alone?" Ambrosia asked, "I wouldn't have done that with Jay."

"I… it was selfish," Bianca looked down.

NJ hugged Bianca, she might not be his Bianca, but she was still Bianca.

**Nico looked at his sister with betrayal in his dark eyes, "You're leaving me?"**

**Bianca studies her brother, "Percy will take care of you."**

Percy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Haven't exactly done a good job with that."

Tiana rolled her sea–green eyes at her brother in a 'No duh' type way. Bianca frowned, and NJ stifled a yawn.

**"****But you promised we would always be together Bianca," Nico feels tears stream down his face, "You promised!"**

Nico looked down and NJ tried not to cry.

"This is creepy," Kara whispered to Skye, "NJ looks like he's going to cry and Nico is being his usual emo self."

**Nico walks away from his sister, tears streaming down his face. Bianca sighs and joins the hunters.**

Jason looked like he's going to explode, but Thalia glared at him and gave a pointed look to Bianca, who was using NJ like a teddy bear.

"You didn't even comfort him," Ambrosia grumbled.

**He hopes desperately, that no one saw his tears. Tiana glances at Nico, but didn't say anything.**

NJ frowns, "Why isn't she saying anything?"

"I don't really talk," Tiana mumbles causing everyone to jump; they had forgotten that she was there.

"You talk!" Bianca exclaimed in shock.

Tiana nodded and hide behind her curled raven black hair.

**They had to avert their eyes to avoid being blinded by the sun.**

"APOLLO!" Everyone exclaimed.

Apollo appeared, his blue eyes twinkling, "You called?"

Jason, Frank, and Hazel all stared at the god.

"Sorry Apollo," Skye said, "Didn't mean to call you. You just came in."

"I'll stay then," Apollo shrugged, "Who wants a haiku?"

Kara's eyes narrowed, "No haiku's Apollo. You know what will happen."

Apollo gulped and sat down quietly.

**"****Don't look, not until he parks," Artemis ordered.**

**Nico was confused about what she meant by park, but turned his head. Thankfully too, because it glowed brighter before it dimmed.**

Apollo smirked, but it quickly slides off his face when he saw the brown monkey on Kara's head, who were both currently glaring at him.

**The car was a convertible and red, that's all Nico knew about it. The red car was glowing, probably because of how hot it was.**

**"****Whoa, Apollo's hot," Thalia mumbles.**

Everyone snickered and Jason looked confused.

"Aren't you a hunter?" Jason asked.

"Not at the time," Thalia replied.

**At first Nico is confused at whom she's talking about, then he saw the tall sandy blonde haired man with sky blue eyes. Nico didn't agree with Thalia.**

Apollo pouted while everyone laughed.

**Sure, Apollo was cool, but he seemed stupid.**

"I've got to agree with that," Kara mumbled.

"Hey!" Apollo exclaimed.

**He didn't even do a proper haiku.**

"You know what those are?" Percy asked turning to Nico.

"Uh, not anymore. I kinda knew what it was at the time," Nico replied blushing.

**Nico wasn't sure that he was comfortable going wherever he was with Apollo.**

"Oh yeah, we never told you where we are going," Percy realized.

"I think Tiana explained to him," Grover said, "Or at least told him the name."

Tiana nodded in agreement with Grover.

**"****Alright," Apollo said way to perky, "Everyone load up!"**

**Nico wasn't sure that they would all fit, he was pretty sure that two seats wasn't enough for everyone.**

"Pretty sure?" Ambrosia asked, "Aren't you ten?"

"Uh, yeah?" Nico asked.

"Then shouldn't you know that two seats isn't even enough for three people?"

Nico blushed as everyone, but Apollo, laughed at him.

**"****Uh, I don't think we can all fit," Nico pointed out.**

**Apollo frowned as though he just realized the problem.**

"Bet he did," Kara muttered.

Skye punched her and glared.

"What, I have my reasons to hate him," Kara replied.

**"****Uh… yeah… I hate putting out of sports car mode," Apollo mumbled.**

"Of course," Kara said.

"Hey!" Apollo exclaimed.

**He clicked some sort of lock thing on his key chain and it changed into an old fashioned BMW. **

"Cool," NJ yawned.

"Huh, NJ what time was it when you came in?" Bianca asked.

"Uh, around my bedtime."

"We'll take a break later so that you can take a nap."

"But I'm not tired."

**"****Load up!" Apollo exclaimed.**

**The hunters went in first, all the way to the back to stay away from the boys. Bianca joined them, Nico tried not to feel hurt.**

NJ and Nico wouldn't meet Bianca's gaze. Percy put an arm around Nico and Thalia gripped Nico's arm. Bianca gave NJ a hug.

**Tiana went in the van, she sat in a row by herself. Percy looked at his sister and they seemed to communicate somehow and Percy sat down in the front room, Grover on his right.**

"Wait," Ambrosia ordered, "You didn't sit by your sister?"

Percy shrugged, "She didn't want me to."

**Thalia sat down next to Percy and Nico sat down next to Thalia. Apollo seemed to be contemplating something.**

"Do you even know what contemplating means?" Annabeth asked Nico.

He looked up at her and smirked, "Nope."

**"****Who wants to drive?" Apollo asked dangling the keys.**

**"****Oh! ME!" Nico exclaimed jumping up and down.**

Everyone laughed hysterically at Nico and NJ's blushing face.

**"****No, to young."**

**Nico pretended to pout, he had expected that.**

"Yeah, still to young," Apollo said.

"Apollo," Kara warned.

**He denied Grover and settled on Thalia.**

**"****Perfect, daughter of Zeus. No one will blast you out of the sky," Apollo said.**

Nico, Bianca, and Percy all turned to Apollo with a raised eyebrow, he ignored them. Kara whispered something to Skye, causing the daughter of Hades to smack her friend.

**"****Umm, no… I don't…" Thalia stuttered.**

"Does Nico know?" Percy asked Thalia.

"No, why?" Thalia replied.

"Just wondering."

**"****C'mon, relax. You'll be a natural."**

"Nope!" Nico exclaimed.

**Apollo wouldn't take no for an answer. Nico wondered why Thalia seemed so pale.**

"That's what we are all wondering," Hazel said.

"Actually," Jason countered, "I think a few of us know."

**Her freckles stood out, Nico had to resist the urge to touch them and count.**

Everyone started laughing and Thalia slapped Nico.

"Hey! I was like, ten!" Nico exclaimed covering his head.

"Thalia, stop. I had to do the same," Percy admitted pinning the daughter of Zeus' hands to her side.

**Thalia started to fast and Percy kept shouting things at her. Nico doubted that it helped.**

"No, it really didn't help," Thalia replied glaring at said son of Poseidon.

Percy shrugged, "I just didn't want to get in a car crash."

**Nico looked back to see Tiana staring out the window as if nothing was wrong. Though Nico could see that she had a tight grip on the armrests. **

Said girl blushed and those that were in the car nodded in agreement.

**Nico got thrown into Thalia and he could hear a thump noise. He hoped no one was hurt.**

Percy blushed, "That was me slamming into Grover."

"Was Grover hurt?" Piper asked.

"I don't think so."

**Apollo ended up flying into the back of the car.**

Kara started laughing; if you haven't figured it out she hates Apollo.

**"****Long Island dead ahead. Don't worry dear, dead is only an expression," Apollo said climbing forward.**

"I got that," Thalia sighed.

"Dead isn't only an expression," Hazel mumbled crossing her arms.

Nico nodded and Frank comforted his girlfriend.

**"****Brake," Percy said.**

**"****I've got it," Thalia replied stiff as a board.**

Thalia cuffed Nico upside the head.

"OW! What did I do?" Nico asked rubbing his head.

**"****Brake!" Percy shouted.**

**"****I've got it."**

"Apparently not, if you haven't braked yet," Leo pointed out.

Ambrosia slapped her boyfriend.

**"****BRAKE!" Percy exclaimed.**

**Thalia floored it and Nico was nearly thrown out of his seat.**

"Were you buckled?" Bianca asked.

"Maybe," Nico replied.

"Nico."

NJ turned to Bianca, "Yes?"

"Not you, older Nico."

**There was a sizzling sound and Nico realized that they had crashed into the lake. Boiling the water.**

"Hey! Imagine all the fish you killed," Kara grumbled.

"Sorry?" Thalia replied.

**"****Well, let's go see if we boiled someone important," Apollo suggested.**

"That's it," Piper said putting down the papers.

"Who did you boil?" Kara asked.

"Umm, Travis and Conner," Percy answered.

"Katie," Thalia listed.

"Silena, boy was she upset," Nico grimaced.

"And Beckendorf," they finished together.

"They were in the infirmary for a few days," Bianca explained.

A flash of light appeared and Grover fell out of the sky, Kara and Percy grabbed him with water so that he wouldn't get hurt.

**Me: Grover is going to be so confused!**

**Nico: *Rolls his eyes at me and glares***

**NJ: Am I this sarcastic in the future?**

**Me: Yes…**

**Bianca: I wouldn't consider it sarcasm, he just rolled his eyes.**

**Me: That's because he's tied up.**

**Nico: *Struggles against bonds***

**NJ: Are you going to tie me up?**

**Me: No sweetie, you're too cute. *Pinches NJ's cheeks***

**NJ: *Shrinks into Bianca***

**Bianca: Okay then, are you going to untie Nico?**

**Me: Depends on what the reviewers think, Bianca ask for reviews.**

**Bianca: It's always me, please review… maybe Nico will get untied.**


	8. GROVER!

**Me: Well, Nico's staying tied because one person wanted him to stay tied and the other didn't. He'll get untied at the end. **

**Nico: *Glares at nothing in particular***

**Me: I don't understand him.**

**Bianca: Eh, I still don't.**

**NJ: What does this blue button do?**

**Bianca: I wouldn't touch that.**

**Me: *smirks* I'll show you. *Pushes the big blue button***

***Floor opens underneath Nico and he gets suspended over a shark tank***

**Me: That's why you don't push the button.**

**Nico: *screams through gag and eyes widen in fear***

**Bianca: Well, I would help him down. But this is funny!**

***Takes pictures***

**Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**NJ: I will! Authors own nothing but their OC's, story plot, and their selves.**

**Me: Thank you NJ, I like little Nico better then big Nico.**

**Nico: *Glares at me, still struggling***

**3****rd**** POV**

Kara smiled at Grover, who was rubbing his head. Sitting up, he looked at the two Nico's and gaped. Pointing at the two of them he pointed back and forth at them. Nico smirked at Grover and NJ gaped at Grover, since his pants weren't on.

"Nico… two Nico's… Bianca… you're…. you're dead," Grover stuttered.

NJ frowned and tears welled up in his eyes, "Bianca's dead?"

Grover seemed to realize what he said, "No, she's not dead, just out of commission, for good."

It didn't help NJ started sobbing. Bianca, being the one closest to him, pulled NJ into a hug and glared at Grover. He smiled at her sheepishly and turned to Percy.

"So, who are the girls?" He asked pointing at Kara and Skye.

"Kara Smith, daughter of Poseidon legacy of Hades," Kara said smirking, "How do you do?"

"Skye Hales, daughter of Hades," Skye replied.

"So, Hades and Poseidon broke the pact?" Grover asked.

"Uh no, we're immortal for over three hundred years," Kara answered.

Everyone gaped at the girls this time. The silence was only broken by NJ's sobs. Skye was the first to say something.

"Grover's reading, the peasant hasn't read yet!" Skye exclaimed.

"He just got here, and stop calling people peasants!" Kara shouted slapping Skye on the arm.

"VIOLENT!"

Grover picked up the papers and started reading.

**Nico didn't like camp much.**

Percy looked at Nico incredulously, "How could you not like camp?"

"I didn't have Bianca, and she was the only one that I felt I could trust," Nico shrugged, "I'm okay with it now."

"Only because Tiana is there," Thalia teased.

"Shut up," Nico grumbled blushing.

**He hung around Tiana a lot. She was silent so he was pretty comfortable.**

"EMO!" Kara exclaimed.

"I'm not emo," Nico replied.

"You hang out with the dead," Ambrosia pointed out.

"So do Kara and Skye. They live in the Underworld."

Kara frowned, "You pull away from people."

**Travis and Conner, sons of Hermes, tried to get him to play with them. **

"You should have," Bianca murmured still rubbing NJ's back.

"I'm fine," Nico replied rolling his eyes.

"Well, little you isn't," Jason said gesturing to the still sobbing NJ.

**Nico and Tiana were walking by them when three of the hunters walked by with Bianca.**

Nico groaned, hating this part. Tiana crawled to the far side of the room and disappeared in the shadows.

"Where did Tiana go?" Jason asked looking around.

"Who knows," Percy shrugged.

**She gave him a small smile and giggled at something that the one of the others said.** **Tiana frowned at them and pulled Nico away.**

"Never got to thank her for that," Nico mumbled.

Bianca frowned and looked down, she thought she hadn't hurt Nico that much. Percy punched Nico.

"Your depressing-ness is starting to make me depressed," Percy grumbled.

Everyone chuckled and Nico slapped Percy's arm.

**He wanted to thank her, but Tiana shushed him. They ended up at the beach. Nico dimly noticed that the ocean was the same green as Tiana's eyes.**

Piper cooed, "That's so cute!"

Annabeth turned to her friend, "Piper… your Aphrodite side is showing. It doesn't bug me but I thought that you might want to know."

**Tiana was looking at the churning ocean before plopping down on the sand dune. He sat down next to her and dimly watched as her raven black curls floated behind her in the breeze.**

"Nico has a crush! Nico has a crush!" Leo chanted.

"Shut up!" Bianca hissed, "NJ's falling asleep."

"Nico has a crush. Nico has a crush." Leo chanted quieter.

"Please stop," Nico groaned.

"No."

**The thin layer of frost covered the sand around us and on the trees.**

"This is boring!" Leo exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it gets exciting later on," Nico promised groaning.

**Suddenly a horn sounded and Tiana got up. Tiana extended a hand out and Nico took it. They ran to the woods.**

**"****So what are we doing?" Nico asked her.**

**She didn't answer.**

"Never does," Thalia added.

"Eh, she talks," Percy said, "Just not to you!"

"Hey! She talks to me!"

**"****Do you talk?" Nico asked.**

"Yes."

**She didn't respond, but took him to the woods and handed him armor and a sword.**

**"****What am I supposed to do with this?" Nico asked looking at the armor skeptically.**

Percy shook his head, "I thought you watched the orientation film. Which I didn't get to watch."

"That explains so much," Thalia grumbled.

"I watched it. Still was surprised that it was all true," Nico replied.

**Tiana pulled an aquamarine jewel from her necklace and suddenly armor appeared in her hands.**

"So that's where she gets it from. One time I saw her touch her neck and next thing I knew there was a dagger at my neck," Jason gasped.

"She is an assassin," Percy pointed out.

"And the most dangerous and famous assassin of all," Annabeth added.

**She put it on like a natural. Nico gaped at her in awe.**

**"****How?" he asked.**

"She's been doing it since she was like six," Percy mumbled.

**Tiana put his one on him and frowned.**

"It was too big," Nico grumbled.

**Shaking her head she pushed the sword in his hands and walked away. Leaving Nico alone with the Hermes cabin.**

"Why doesn't she play?" Thalia asked.

"Possibly because the others complain about her. She helps out Chiron with the wounded and keeping the rules in play," Percy replied in a 'no duh' voice.

"Well, it's done. I thought you said it was supposed to be exciting," Leo complained.

"The exciting part probably starts in the next chapter then," Nico sighed.

Bianca tucked NJ in and turned to Grover. Her eyes were narrowed and a dangerous aura was surrounding her. Grover made a bleating noise and cowered.

"Why would you tell him that I die?" Bianca growled.

"Technically you're already dead," Grover whimpered, "And I didn't know!"

"He looks like Nico! How could you not know that NJ is a mini Nico?"

Kara sighed at Skye's meaningful look and got in between the fighting two.

"Stop, what's done is done and should we wait for NJ to wake up for the next chapter?" Kara asked sitting down.

"No," Nico said, "It might scare him."

"Wait," Hazel ordered, "Where's Rachel in this?"

Percy smirked, "She hasn't come yet."

Frank frowned, "But isn't she the oracle?"  
"Not at the time," Annabeth shuddered.

"Then who was?" Jason asked.

"You'll see little bro, you'll see," Thalia promised.

"I really wish I could have unseen that," Nico piped up.

"Where's Tiana?" Skye asked, "The peasant really shouldn't have left."

"Doesn't matter," Bianca put in, "I think she's allowed to come and go right?"

Kara smiled, "Whenever someone leaves they can still hear the story but not the comments."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. She had heard the story the whole time she was at the Athena cabin. Percy grabbed the papers and stared at it for a while before smiling. He flipped through and came to one part and frowned before going back to his part.

"I guess I'll read," Percy laughed.

**Me: Well, can any of you guys guess what part Percy frowned at?**

**Nico: *Glares at me***

**Me: *Facepalms* I need to take you down. **

***Presses blue button closing the floor and cuts down Nico***

**Bianca: Are you okay?**

**Nico: Totally, I was just suspended above sharks and dropped to the floor. I'm one hundred percent peachy.**

**Bianca: Oh good.**

**Me: You really don't know what sarcasm is do you?**

**Bianca: What is that?**

**Nico: Nothing, nothing.**

**Me: Where's NJ? Do I need to get Bill?**

**Nico: Who's Bill, and NJ's asleep on the couch.**

**Me: Bill's a random guard I have. Installed him and his friend Tom a while ago.**

**Bianca: Who's going to ask for reviews?**

**Me: Nico, since you did it last time.**

**Nico: Really? Please review, maybe this time I won't get tied up and suspended above sharks. *Gives me a pointed look***

**Me: *shrugs* No promises.**


	9. Break one

**Me: Well, I have nothing to say…**

**Nico: That's a first.**

**Me: I don't care, now NJ do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**NJ: Sure, candyland7 own nothing but her OC's**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Well," Kara started, "I really don't want to read. So can we play Truth or Dare or something?"

Nico started bouncing up and down, "Can we play Would You Rather?"

"Fine," Skye said, "Nico would you rather… drink blood or tears?"

"Tears," Nico decided.

"Percy, would you prefer to have a spear or javelin in place of Riptide?" Kara asked.

Percy frowned, "Javelin? I wouldn't trade it for my sword though."

"Kara, would you rather sing in front of the Olympians or dance in front of the whole camp?" Jason asked.

"Sing in front of the Olympians," Kara answered.

"I don't like this, why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Grover asked.

"Fine," Kara grumbled, "I really don't care."

"Percy, truth or dare?" Thalia asked.

"Dare?" Percy said cautiously.

"I dare you to do the Funky Chicken."

Percy sighed and did the Funky Chicken in front of everyone. Once the others stopped laughing, Percy asked his question.

"Kara truth or dare?" Percy asked.

"Truth," Kara said.

"How many boys have you kissed?"

"None unless you count my grandpa."

"Not possible, really?"

"Yeah, I've never kissed a guy."

They shrugged and Kara thought for a moment.

"Leo, truth or dare?" Kara asked.

"Dare," Leo answered.

Kara smirked, "I dare you to just up as a flame princess," she snapped her tan fingers, "Your costume is in the bathroom."

Grumbling, Leo walked into the blue and green bathroom. The others looked at Kara in fear. While they were waiting for Leo, they all started up a conversation. Most of it was one sided, asking questions to Kara and Skye. Neither of whom looked to happy about it. Leo walked back in wearing an orange, red, and yellow dress in the patterns of flames. His crown was literally on fire and he was wearing red heels. The demigods could barely hold in their laughter. Especially when they saw the red, orange, and yellow glitter in his hair and on the dress.

"Gods Leo, you look hilarious," Piper giggled.

"Ha ha very funny, Piper truth or dare?" Leo asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear makeup put on by Kara."

Kara pulled Piper to the bathroom with her makeup kit. Piper was pretty scared, mostly because she had seen that all of Kara's makeup happened to be weapons. She was surprised when Kara pulled out her scarlet lipstick, uncapped it, and lipstick actually appeared.

"So," Leo started, "What do you think Kara will do to Piper?"

Skye smirked and the others turned to each other. Shrugging, they turned back to Leo.

"Guys! She's done!" Kara exclaimed.

Piper came out blushing, or was it from the pink blush that Kara put on her. The others gaped, Piper was wearing scarlet lipstick, a little bit of black eye liner, and she was wearing some cover up, a bit of bronzer, some pink eye shadow, and the pink blush. Leo and the others had to blink a bit to keep from staring.

"So, do I look okay?" Piper asked.

"Okay?" Jason asked, "You look great Pipe's."

Piper sat down and turned to Jason.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Truth," Jason said.

"How many times have you gotten hit in the head with a brick?"

Jason thought for a moment. They watched as he started to count in his head. After a few minutes he shrugged.

"I don't know," he admitted, "A lot."

The others started laughing and Jason blushed. Bianca shushed them, as NJ was starting to stir. They covered their mouths to stifle their laughter. Jason was glaring at them and Kara and Skye shrugged.

"Sorry Jason, you get hit in the head with a brick a lot," Skye admitted.

"Some people even started to ship you with a brick," Kara laughed.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay," Jason said over the laughter, "Bianca, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Bianca chose immediately.

"Who's the closest person to you?"

"Jason!" Piper hissed.

He shrugged and Bianca thought for a moment.

"Probably Nico," Bianca decided.

Nico blushed, though no one noticed it but Tiana.

"Okay, Nico truth or dare?" Bianca asked.

"Dare," Nico sighed.

"I dare you to dress up in all yellow," Bianca decided, "And wear a smiley face hat."

Nico got up grumbling, while Kara snapped her fingers. He walked into the bathroom and changed into the clothes waiting for him there. When he came out, he was wearing a yellow shirt that read 'I'm always a happy boy,' with a rainbow on it. He was wearing yellow skinny jeans, yellow Tom's, and a smiley face beanie. Last but not least he was wearing a yellow jacket. It really brought out the darkness in his skin.

"I hate you Bianca," Nico grumbled sitting down.

"Love you to," Bianca sighed.

"Hazel, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Hazel decided.

"You guys are no fun," Nico pouted, "When did you last live in New Orleans?"

Hazel frowned, "I can't remember the exact date, and I think it was like late 1930's to early 1940's."

The other's turned to each other while Bianca studied Hazel. She shrugged and then watched as Hazel turned to Frank.

"Truth or Dare?" Hazel asked.

"Dare," Frank decided.

"I dare you to turn into a fish and stay that way until we read again. You will communicate through Percy."

Frank glared at Hazel while Kara and Skye went to go get a fishbowl. They returned with a crystal bowl with increate designs that made a little sea shore scene. It had colors for the scene of the sea. Frank couldn't decide whether or not he liked the fish bowl. He would normally like it, but he knew that he was going to end up staying in it for the game. Kara smirked and summoned water and put it in the bowl. Frank frowned and transformed into a clown fish.

"NEMO!" Kara exclaimed before blushing at the looks she got.

"Really Kara, Nemo?" Skye asked chuckling.

"Sorry, first thing that came to mind when I saw Frank. ADHD you know?"

_Percy! Can you hear me?_

"Frank?" Percy and Kara asked.

_Yeah! Thank Zeus, can you ask Tiana truth or dare?_

"Truth," Tiana mumbled, "I can hear you Frank."

_Oh, well. How did you become an assassin?_

"I was six and Chaos took me and trained me."

The others stared at her; they thought the story would have been different. Tiana turned to Ambrosia. Who understood and sighed before answering.

"Dare."

Tiana smirked and turned to Percy. Who translated for Ambrosia.

"She dares you to sit on a rocking horse the rest of the day," Percy said.

"But we don't have a rocking horse," Hazel replied confused.

"You sure about the Hazel?"

The others watched as Percy got up and opened a blue door and pulled out a blue rocking horse with a golden saddle. Ambrosia stared at Percy for a moment before shaking her head, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'I shouldn't be surprised' before getting on the horse and rocking back and forth. Much to the others entertainment.

"Okay, Grover. Truth or Dare?" Ambrosia asked.

"Truth," Grover replied.

"Who are you scared of the most?"

Grover thought for a moment, "Probably Lord Dionysus."

"Why are you scared of a big fat old toddler?" Kara asked.

"Shut up!"

Kara smirked and shook her head. Grover sighed and watched Ambrosia's rocking for a while before he turned to Kara and Skye.

"I can't think of who to ask," He groaned.

"Why don't Skye and I switch of asking people truth or dare, we'll choose through spinning a bottle," Kara suggested finding an old water bottle on the ground.

The others agreed and soon Kara spun the old water bottle. They watched it spin before landing on Jason. Kara got a weird smile on her face and Jason sighed.

"Dare," he decided.

"I dare you to dress up in a baby costume and sit on Piper's lap. The costume is in the bathroom," Kara said gesturing to the bathroom.

Jason returned wearing a pink diaper, a bib that read Daddy's Girl in pink cursive letters, a pink and purple bonnet, and a pink pacifier. The others started laughing and then Kara announced that they should start reading. Before NJ woke up.

**Me: I wanted to do a break chapter.**

**NJ: I was asleep this whole chapter!**

**Bianca: I think that's a good thing.**

**Nico: Whoa, Kara likes dare's.**

**Me: Knowing you guys, you have forgotten what you're wearing.**

**Bianca: Probably.**

**Me: Anyways, Nico ask for reviews**

**Nico: Please review, maybe I can disappear.**


	10. Brownie

**Me: Thanks so much for the amazing reviews!**

**Nico: I read them. NJ is a really deep sleeper.**

**NJ: *snores in background***

**Bianca: Shush, he still might wake up.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* its fine. He won't wake up.**

**NJ: *stirs in sleep***

**Bianca: *Glares at me***

**Me: Fine, he might wake up. But he's a deep sleeper.**

**Bianca: So is Nico.**

**Nico: How would you know? I might have changed.**

**Percy: You haven't.**

**Me: When did you come?**

**Percy: *counts in head* around, five minutes ago.**

**Me: You do realize that you can't leave now?**

**Percy: Oh…**

**Me: So you are doing to the disclaimer. Have fun.**

**Percy: Hades, candyland7 owns nothing but her oc's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Percy opened up the book; Kara made it into a book during the break, and started reading.

**Nico wasn't sure which were scarier, Percy and Thalia's powers or the creepy mummy that was walking and just spewed green smoke.**

"Percy and Thalia's powers," Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Leo chorused.

"The walking mummy," the rest, but Annabeth, said.

"She walked?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, it was creepy," Percy replied before starting again.

**So far, he was going to have to say the mummy. Beckendorf had a tight grip on his shoulder, as though he was waiting for Nico to pass out.**

"Almost did," Nico mumbled.

**He came close to it when he heard the voice.**

"I have to admit," Thalia sighed, "The voice is really creepy."

Nico shivered.

**It sounded like a thousand serpents speaking at once. He was going to have nightmares about it.**

"Rachel isn't that bad," Jason said.

"The first Oracle," Kara replied, "She was really creepy. Mia was nice when she was alive."  
"Her name was Mia?" Grover asked.

"Yeah," Skye replied, "Didn't you pay attention?"

He ignored her and Skye and Kara fist bumped.

**Nico didn't understand why Zoe paled.**

The others put their head downs, but Bianca. She didn't understand.

**Percy and Grover were volunteered to carry the mummy.**

Said boys shuddered at the memory.

**Then they were supposed to go to a meeting. Nico meanwhile found Tiana and they went to the stables.**

"Aw! Their first date!" Piper exclaimed.

The others looked at her like she was an alien, Bianca shushed her and pointed to NJ. Who had stirred at her exclamation.

"Sorry," Piper whispered, "Aphrodite instincts, they're showing up."

Percy looked thoughtful for a moment, "Piper, they're first date would have been the last chapter. If they were dating at the time!"

**Tiana started petting a pure chocolate brown Pegasus.**

"Brownie," Nico sighed, "The only other Pegasus that likes me."

"What about Blackjack?" Thalia asked.

"He tolerates me."

**She turned to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to the Pegasus.**

"Cute!" Ambrosia exclaimed.

"Are you sure you aren't an Aphrodite child?" Leo asked kissing her cheek.

"I told you, I'm a daughter of Hermes legacy of Hecate."

"Just making sure."

**"****This is Brownie," Tiana said in a soft voice.**

"Ah," Tiana said sitting down on Nico's lap surprising him.

"Hey Tia, where did you go?" Nico asked kissing her tan cheek.

She shrugged and leaned into him. **(A/N for those asking for a little cuddling and kissing between Nico and Tiana) **Thalia pretended to gag and Kara smiled softly.

**She put his hand on the Pegasus' back; the chocolate brown feathers were soft underneath his fingers. For once, a horse didn't skitter away at the sight of him.**

"Still do, unless I'm with Tiana," Nico smiled at her, she was drifting off.

**"****Nico," a voice behind him said.**

**He turned and saw Bianca. Turning back to Tiana, Nico saw that she looked sad. He didn't understand why.**

"Did you know?" Nico asked looking at her.

She nodded and fell asleep.

"She couldn't tell," Bianca sighed, "Tiana tried to warn me but I didn't listen."

"She's not immortal," Percy replied, "So she could tell people, even if they won't listen."

NJ stirred underneath his black blanket.

**"****Can I talk to you?" Bianca asked looking slightly worried.**

"I didn't know how I was going to tell you," Bianca told him.

NJ woke up sleepily, "Tell me what?" he yawned.

"You'll see," Hazel said looking confused herself.

**Nico looked towards Tiana and then followed Bianca. They walked towards the arena, it was empty.**

"That's unusual," Leo rubbed his fake beard.

Frank slapped Leo's hand, "Stop that, it's creepy."

Leo pouted.

**Bianca turned towards her little brother.**

"Actually, I'm older now," Nico smirked.

"I don't care," Bianca replied, "I'm still going to baby you."  
Nico pouted and buried his face in Tiana's black hair, stifling his laughter.

**"****Nico, I'm going on a quest," she sighed, "That was blunt."**

"Very," Skye agreed, "Even Kara's not that blunt."

"Your hair is a mess Skye, did you brush it?" Kara asked.

"I stand corrected."

The others laughed as Kara brought out a black hairbrush. Then screamed as she shook it and it became an ax.

"Oops," She said before turning it back into a hairbrush and starting to brush Skye's hair.

"Stop," Skye replied slapping Kara's hand.

**Nico stared at his sister, "You're leaving me alone?"**

**"****No," Bianca replied getting down to his height, "Percy will be here. So will the other campers. I have to go, Artemis has been captured."**

"What?" The seven, but Percy and Annabeth, gasped.

"Yeah, I eventually did go on that quest," Percy said rubbing his neck, "Since Annabeth was also captured."

**Nico stared at his sister, "What if you die?"**

Bianca looked down and hugged NJ tight to her as Nico suddenly stiffened and tightened his grip on Tiana. Who stirred and he quickly placed a kiss on her forehead and rocked her back to sleep.

**Bianca looked at him sadly, "I won't."**

Nico shook his head at the ground. The demigods that knew of her fate looked down.

**"****How can you be so sure?" Nico exclaimed, "It said two will die?"**

**"****But three will live; I might be part of them."**

**She tried to put a hand on his shoulder but Nico ran off.**

"You like to run," Percy pointed out randomly.

"What?" Bianca asked.

"Nothing.

**He literally ran into Tiana, they both fell to the ground.**

"Ouch," Leo sympathized.

**Tiana managed to do a roll and get back to her feet, but Nico wasn't so lucky.**

Percy suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" Nico asked, "It's not funny."  
"No, but I could just imagine your face at that. And it's very funny," Percy choked on his laughter.

Soon everyone else seemed to be trying to get that picture, and soon they were all laughing. Nico buried his face in Tiana's hair and mumbled something about stupid cousins.

**He fell flat on his face. Nico felt a sting in his right hand. Sitting up, Nico inspected himself for injuries. The worst was a gash in his hand, it was deep and bloody.**

"Owe," Kara winced, "And your sword hand to."

"Oh yeah," Hazel mumbled, "That's not good."

"No," Nico sighed, "really?"

"Was Death Boy sarcastic?" Ambrosia gasped.

"Shut up."

**There was also dirt in it. Looking down, he saw a gray rock with his blood on it. Tiana bent down and gently lifted his hand. Nico gasped in pain and surprise.**

"What's she doing?" Bianca asked, "I'm pretty sure that children of Poseidon don't have healing powers."

"Actually," Annabeth said before any of Poseidon's children could say anything, "They can heal themselves and others with water."

Bianca gaped.

**She studied his hand and seemed to make mental notes. Before Nico could do anything, she covered the wound with her hand and applied pressure. His hand started glowing a golden color. Turning away, the light pulsed before dying down.**

"What?" Leo asked.

"You'll see," Nico smirked.

**Nico's hand was released from Tiana's grip. Putting it to his face, Nico saw only a white scar where the gash used to be. As he watched, the scar slowly disappeared and left nothing but his olive skin behind.**

"What?" Bianca asked, "But… how?"

"Tiana's got a few special talents," Percy replied, "That's it! Who's reading?"

"I will… I guess," Nico said reaching for the book.

"Nope, someone else. We're reading your life so you don't read. Besides it's in third person."

Thalia was confused, "Come on Perce, let the kid read."

"Yeah," Nico said, "Hey! I'm not a kid."

Percy gave Thalia a look that clearly said trust me. Grover seemed to catch on and turned to Leo, begging him to read. The son of Hephaestus sighed and jumped up, taking the book from Percy's grip and sitting back down. Ignoring Ambrosia's mumbling and glares. Leo stared at the book in confusion.

"This one has a note, and chapter title," He announced.

"Well read it," Skye urged.

"The note or chapter title?"

"Both."

_Dear demigods, guests, assassin, and satyr,_

_This chapter doesn't happen to Nico, but has a huge impact on his life now. Sorry Nico and NJ, this is a sad chapter and pretty much from here on out it gets sadder. Also, Thalia and Percy... make sure to watch both boys. After this chapter NJ leaves, as this is as much the Fates will allow us to have both Nico's in. _

_Later,_

_Apollo and Hermes._

"The chapter title is Talos," Leo said in confusion.

Bianca, Grover, Thalia, Percy, and Tiana (who woke up in time for the note) paled. Tiana gently hugged Nico, who was staring at them all in confusion.

**Me: Well, this became sad.**

**NJ: I leave?**

**Bianca: After the next chapter.**

**Nico: Who's Talos?**

**Percy: You'll see…**

**Me: Stop, being depressing isn't what the doctor ordered.**

**Nico: You finally saw a doctor for your problems?**

**Me: No, I haven't even seen my doctor recently…**

**Percy: That explains a lot.**

**Me: *walks off***

**Bianca: What's she doing?**

**NJ: She has a rope and duct tape, also two metal chairs.**

**Nico: Oh Hades.**

**Me: *returns and ties up Percy and Nico***

**Bianca: Again?**

**Me: There, Bianca ask for reviews.**

**Bianca: Zeus, please review… maybe she'll untie them.**

**Me: Now where's my sedative?**


	11. Talos

**Me: Okay… I guess I'm untying them. Once they wake up…**

**Percy: *snores and mumbles incoherent words***

**Nico: *shifts in sleep***

**Bianca: Where's NJ?**

**Me: He already left. Gods, this is going to be a sad chapter.**

**Nico: *opens one eye* Mmm.**

**Me: Aw, now I have to untie Nico.**

***Unties Nico and watches as Percy falls out of chair***

**Me: Oops.**

**Percy: Ow!**

**Me: Sorry, now since you're awake do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: *Yawns* Where's NJ?**

**Me: Gone.**

**Percy: authors own nothing but OC's and their selves.**

Tiana crawled off Nico's lap and sat behind him. Leo stared at the note again before starting to read.

**Bianca forced the figurine into Percy's hand. She could only hope he would understand. Tiana looked at Bianca sadly. **

**"****Give this to Nico," Bianca's voice broke at her little brother's name, "Tell him, tell him I'm sorry."**

Nico understood what chapter this was now, and he didn't like it.

**Before Percy could object, Bianca ran towards the giant metal monster. ****_Talos _****Zoe had said.**

"That explains the chapter title," Jason sighed, "But it doesn't explain the note."

"It will explain," Thalia said softly wondering how Nico was going to react.

**The maintenance shaft was under the heel, how was she going to get to it?**

"Stand under the foot," Frank said.

"But she'll be crushed," Hazel hissed.

**Bianca nearly fell off of the junk she was standing on. Percy charged at the monster and cut off the toe. The foot lifted up and Bianca quickly grabbed the ladder and swung herself forward.**

"It wasn't that hard," Bianca mumbled, "The momentum of them going forward was enough to get me up."

**She climbed up the ladder. Her best guess was that the console was in the head.**

"It was," Bianca mumbled.

**Climbing was really hard, mostly because of the jerking motion that Talos made.**

Bianca rubbed her leg slightly.

**There was a trapdoor above her head. She pushed it open and climbed inside. There were a bunch of buttons and lights flashing.**

Nico frowned and Percy gently gripped Nico's shoulder and Tiana hugged him from behind.

**Bianca walked towards the middle and immediately the lights inside turned on. She gripped a wire and yanked it, outside the arms moved up in down in a motion of a chicken.**

"You just yanked a random wire?" Thalia asked.

"Well, I didn't know how to work it. I'm not a child of Hephaestus," Bianca shrugged.

**She pulled down a lever and Talos hit himself in the face. Bianca fell over and hit her head on the ground next to the trap door.**

"Ouch," Jason sympathized.

"You would know," Percy replied smirking, "You always get hit in the head."

"With a brick," Leo added hugging Ambrosia.

**It was then she realized that the trap door was locked shut. There was no handle to open it. ****_One shall be lost in the land without rain._**

Nico flinched and Percy and Thalia hugged him tightly. Never mind her being a hunter.

**How could she have been so stupid? They were in New Mexico, there was no rain here. She was going to die, she knew it.**

Percy frowned and Nico flinched again.

**She immediately thought of Nico, her little brother. All the times they had together.**

Nico smiled slightly.

**Suddenly, it was as though someone unlocked locked up memories. It was in fast forward. She saw baby Nico, her mother wearing all black raising them. The last one was a building exploding and their mother died in front of them. Bianca saw her father… Hades.**

"So, your memories were brought back?" Nico asked.

"Yeah… I don't remember this part though. I remember being close to pulling down the lever," Bianca replied looking on in shock.

**She crawled up and was about to push a button when red lights flashed. Her arm was in motion and she hit the red button right when electricity surged through the whole head and stopped her heart. **

NJ was completely in tears and Nico left the room. Percy wasn't far behind.

**A smile was graced on her lips as she hear the clanging of metal falling to the ground. Bianca's last thought was Nico's smiling face. She just wished she could see him one more time.**

**"****I'm sorry Nico," she whispered through cracked lips as she closed her eyes for the last time.**

"Well, that was depressing," Leo said as NJ disappeared in a white light.

"Should I check on Nico?" Bianca asked.

Thalia shook her head, "Percy's in there. I don't think we should overwhelm him."

"I'm his sister."

"So am I," Hazel said, "But Percy knows him pretty well. We should just let them be."

Bianca huffed, "Fine."

Kara and Skye exchanged looks. This was going to be harder than they originally thought.

**3****rd**** Person POV with Nico and Percy**

Nico was in the bathroom holding in the tears. Percy stood in the doorway, watching Nico's shaking body. Nico knew of Percy's presence, sensing his aura, but didn't show any sign that he actually knew. Percy sat down next to Nico and pulled him onto his lap. Nico was openly sobbing now, unable to hold it in anymore. None of them moved, except for Nico's shaking, and just enjoyed the others presence. It was comforting for Nico. After a while the sobs and shaking subsided and Nico's breathing goes into a steady pattern. Percy sighed and pushed Nico's black hair out of his dark eyes. They were shut, so Percy picked Nico up bridal style and walked to the living area where they were all waiting.

**Me: Well, this was a sad chapter.**

**Nico: No?**

**Percy: Sarcasm!**

**Me: What are you? The Sarcasm Police?**

**Nico: No, he's the Sarcasm King.**

**Me: Okay, Bianca!  
Bianca: What?**

**Me: Ask for reviews…**

**Bianca: No.**

**Me: Bill! Tom! TIE HER UP!  
*Bianca about to get tied up*  
Bianca: Fine, I'll do it. Just don't tie me up.**

**Me: *waves off the guards* Then do it.**

**Bianca: Fine, please review… I really don't want to get tied up.**


	12. What Do Kara and Skye Do at Night?

**Me: Okay, this is going to be a break chapter since I don't feel like doing more of Nico's story at the moment…**

**Bianca: Huh, I thought you liked doing it.**

**Me: Well, it would be another depressing chapter.**

**Nico: Makes sense.**

**Percy: It really doesn't.**

**Me: Whatever, also you guys are going to find out what Kara and Skye do while the others are sleeping.**

**Nico: Really?**

**Percy: So…**

**Me: I don't care, Nico can you do the reviews for me? **

**Nico: Why should I?**

**Me: Because I'll be nice to you in this chapter…**

**Nico: Fine, authors own nothing but their selves, their OC's, and story plot.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The others looked up as Percy walked in with the sleeping Nico. Kara shrugged at the sight and Bianca frowned. Nico didn't look very peaceful, as he was frowning in his sleep and his eyes were rimmed with red. Percy laid Nico down on his water mattress and put a black blanket over him. Bianca frowned and pushed Nico's dark hair out of his eyes. The Son of Hades leaned into Bianca's touch unconsciously.

"I'll admit it, he's cute asleep," Kara sighed.

"Ha! You actually admitted something," Skye exclaimed.

"Oh shut up."

Skye ducked as Kara threw her pillow at her. Jason frowned and shushed them. Kara rolled her eyes and grabbed her pillow from behind Skye. Getting settled in, Kara waited until the others were completely asleep before shaking Skye awake. She grumbled and hit Kara with her pillow.

"I want to sleep," Skye mumbled turning over.

"You can't, you know our orders," Kara sighed.

Skye groaned and reluctantly got up. Kara threw Skye a pure black cloak with a hood and put her own dark blue cloak with hood over her head. Skye put her's on and followed Kara out the door. Standing outside bathed in moon light the two girls disappeared into the starry night. Both of them reappeared in front of the Fates, Hermes, and Apollo.

"Hi!" Kara exclaimed.

"Hey!" Skye yelled waving cheekily.

Apollo and Hermes chuckled while the Fates looked unamused. Kara cleared her throat awkwardly and played with her dagger. Skye sighed and pulled down her black hood, revealing her dark hair. The immortal daughter of Poseidon sighed and followed her friend's example. The Fates turned to Apollo and Hermes.  
"You know what to do," they chorused.

The Fates disappeared and the girls looked at each other, this was uncommon. Usually it was the Fates that told them what they had to do next.

"Umm," Kara started, "What's going on here?"

"The Fates had better things to do," Hermes explained, "We're in charge of giving you your orders."

Kara frowned, "So what are our orders?"

Apollo and Hermes sighed, as though they didn't like our chances for this one. The girls didn't see how they could think that, first of all they couldn't die and second of all they were pretty much an unbeatable team. This was one of the reasons that Kara doesn't like Apollo, he always belittles her.

"You have to take Cerberus to the Fates," Apollo explained, "Without injuring him, using your powers, or putting him to sleep."

With the last one he gave a pointed look towards Kara, who rolled her sea-green eyes.

"Can we use our powers to get to the Underworld?" Skye asked.  
"Sure," Hermes shrugged.

The girls put their hoods back up then disappeared in the shadows. Hermes and Apollo stared at where they had disappeared before Apollo pouted.

"I wish we could do that," he groaned.

Hermes responded by hitting the back of Apollo's hand and then disappearing in a flash with Apollo not far behind. The dark clearing by the sea with the moon bathing it in light was left, with no sign that anyone was there recently. An old man would be scratching his head for days, wondering how there was a flash of light but no sign of anyone there.

Kara walked around the gigantic three headed black dog wondering how she was going to get it out of the underworld unseen. Skye was nearby figuring out how to get the black chains off. She already tried chopping it with a celestial bronze sword, than her stygian iron sword, and last of all with imperial gold. None of them had worked so far.

"You know," Kara muttered, "It's probably super obvious and we're just thinking to hard about it."

"What do you suggest you do?" Skye asked, "Go to Hades and ask him if we could borrow Cerberus?"

Kara got a wicked glint in her eyes, causing Skye to stop examining the chains and look at her.

"No, you can't be serious," Skye said, "Kara!"

The girl had run off towards the pitch black castle. Skye sighed and followed her. They stopped outside the door and walked inside. Kara knelt at Hades feet, head bowed. Skye followed her example. Hades glowered at them, obviously not in a good mood. Skye gave Kara a look that clearly said, 'this was your idea.' Kara sighed and steeled her nerves before looking up at Hades.

"Uncle," Kara started, "We were wondering if we could borrow Cerberus for a while. We will bring him back when done."

Hades black eyes flashed, "Absolutely not."

"But-"

"SILENCE! I will not let you take Cerberus, now leave my presence before I disintegrate you."

Kara swallowed and quickly left. The girls were walking down the Fields of Asphodel when Kara stopped. Skye sighed and turned to her. It was obvious Kara was deep in thought when she snapped her fingers and started running back to Cerberus. Skye followed, lifting her cloak up as though not to trip over it. Kara stopped in front of the River of Styx. She looked around the edges and found a femur. The Daughter of Hades crinkled her nose and watched as Kara unlocked the chains.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Skye asked as the chains snapped off.

"Because it was so obvious," Kara replied tying the dog up with the chain and leading him through the Underworld, to one of the exits.

Skye grabbed the other black chain and they went through the exit. They popped out in the middle of Kansas. Both girls looked around and found the Fates nearby. Neither of them understood nor cared why the Fates seemed to like Kansas. After delivering the dog they started walking through a cornfield.

"I was not expecting this to be what you guys do," a voice behind them said.

The girls jumped and put an axe (Kara) and a knife (Skye) towards the person's neck. The boy put his hands up in surrender. It took them a little to realize that the intruder was just Nico. Both sides frowned and the girls put their weapons away. Well, Kara turned her's into a hairbrush and stuck it in her back pocket and Skye put her's in its sheath.

"What are you doing here?" Kara hissed.

"I thought you were asleep," Skye agreed.

"I woke up to you guys," Nico shrugged, "I would guess that it's nearing morning in New York."

"Crap, we need to get back," Kara murmured before disappearing in vapor.

Skye and Nico shrugged before shadow traveling back into the cabin. Sure enough, the other demigods were stirring.

"Who's reading next?" Grover asked.

"I will," Hazel answered taking the book.

**Me: Well, now you know what Kara and Skye do… errands for the Fates.**

**Hazel: I wasn't expecting that.**

**Percy: None of us were.**

**Bianca: I was surprised when Nico showed up.**

**Me: Are you sure that was Nico?**

**Percy: Pretty sure.**

**Me: Whatever you guys want to believe. *Leaves Room***

**Nico: She scares me…**

**Percy: She scares everyone…**

**Bianca: Please review… maybe we'll find out what she means.**

**Hazel: She really is creepy.**


End file.
